Fortune Cookie
by LilyFox
Summary: Rory Gilmore is terrified to let herself fall for the infamous Logan Huntzberger. But after a year of knowing each other, will she be able to hide behind denial? And could the fortune cookie be right? Slightly AU, takes place Rory's junior year at Yale.
1. Cassius, Thoreau, and Holly Golightly

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, because if I did I would have never had Tristan leave the show, and then Logan would have never come along (that would have been a shame); resulting in this story never being created. Also the stanza at the beginning of the story isn't mine either but belongs to one of my close friends Brian White.

**Chapter 1**

**Cassius, Thoreau, and Holly Golightly**

_So hold your lips_

_Hold them close to mine_

_And whisper something soft_

_Whisper it right into mine_

"And then Kirk came running into the diner, followed closely by Taylor who was rulebook ranting, you know when he goes into what rule you specifically broke, 'You broke rule 25 section 79 subsection 12 clause 5…' and it seems never-ending and you ask yourself how can there be so many rules…"

"Mmhmm,"

"Then Luke came up to Taylor and was like, 'What the hell Taylor, I told you last time I officially banned you from coming in here since you tried to convince me to paint the diner a pastel color, because you felt it would bring a more _quaint_ feel to the town.' And Taylor was all like, 'Well I still stand by that, and if only you weren't so stubborn Luke…"

"Mmhmm,"

"You're not listening to me."

"Mmhmm,"

"AH HA!"

Rory stopped poring over her article, suddenly distracted by her mother, "Ah ha what mom?"

"Ah ha, you weren't listening to me. You were doing that thing where you say mmhmm every time I pause, to give the impression you were listening but in reality you weren't."

"Well Mom, I am kind of busy, this article is due on Doyle's desk by five o'clock today and I need to do some corrections on it. And, of course, I find Kirk's latest encounter with Taylor fascinating, but I really need to get this done," Rory ended with a sigh, "I need coffee."

"Fine, I got the message darling daughter of mine. You'd rather work on your article than speak to your poor lonely beautiful magnificent mother."

"You still need to work on your guilt trips; Grandma still has the best ability to make you feel guilty in zero to seventy at any given moment."

"Bah humbug to you!"

"Go annoy Michel, Scrooge, and I promise I will let you tell me the whole Kirk story tonight when I'm finally finished with this story. My caffeine buzz is about to let off and then I'll be officially screwed."

"Did I tell you what Michel did yesterday?"

"Mom."

"Fine I'll leave you to your article, but I'm going to remember this day when I write my will."

"Whatever, what are you going to do? Leave your entire life fortune to a parakeet named Guinea? Actually, don't answer that. Goodbye Mom," Rory hung up and set her cell beside the computer, throwing herself back into her article on the decision of certain prominent colleges to eliminate early admissions.

"It figures you'd be in the newsroom, might be one of the reasons why I came here first when I was looking for you," She tore herself from her story again only to find herself face-to-face with Logan Huntzberger.

When Rory had first met the heir to the Huntzberger fortune, she had been disgusted by his cocky attitude, infamous ego, and what she saw as a complete waste of a Yale education through means of partying and laziness. But as the year went on, and Logan spurred her into arguing with him, the original resentment that had fueled the debates slowly melted to a friendly banter. They were almost borderline friends.

A smirk graced her face, "Shocker! Logan Huntzberger has actually graced the Yale Daily News with his presence for the first time in what? Five months? Does Doyle realize you're here yet?"

Something akin to fear flashed across Logan's face, "My god no, and don't you dare alert him cause he's one of the biggest sycophants I know, and usually his psychotic girlfriend isn't too far behind nagging at me or throwing me death glares."

"I would like to remind you Huntzberger that his "psychotic girlfriend" is my roommate and one of my closest friends."

"Oh come on now, you know she drives you completely insane at times." Rory couldn't help but smile in response. He had a point; Paris could be one of the most infuriating people she had ever met.

"Fine agreed, but she was way worse in high school, especially when she hated me. Anyway what are you doing here? You haven't been sick lately so it can't be an article, and I know for a fact you're not here to see you beloved editor."

"You mean more like psychotic editor."

"I thought Paris was the psychotic one, makeup your mind already."

"They're both psychotic, I don't even want to imagine how their children are going to turn out. Oh god! Bad mental images!"

"Stop going off on a tangent Huntzberger, and answer the original question."

"Aw come on Ace, where would be the fun in that?" Catching the look she was throwing at him Logan continued with a sigh, "Fine, if you insist. I dared the dreaded newsroom to ask you if you wanted to go out to get some coffee with me."

"What's in it for me?"

A look of confusion passed over Logan's face, "What do you mean what's in it for you? First you get free coffee and I'll even let you get the most expensive coffee there…"

"How generous," Rory deadpanned.

"And second you get to spend time with me, Logan Huntzberger," He threw her one of his charming grins, his caramel eyes twinkling.

"And the saddest thing ladies and gentlemen, is that he actually believes his gigantic ego is a selling point in his favor."

"I prefer to look at it as confidence."

"So did Caesar, and look where he ended up."

"I don't remember anything saying Caesar thought of himself as confident."

"But he was egotistical."

"Wait! Are you going to be the Brutus to my Caesar."

"I was more aiming for Cassius. '_Beware of the ides of March.'_"

"Ouch, must make a mental note to be wary of you in the future, or any soothsayers for that matter. So anyway what do you say about coffee?"

"I just told you basically that I want to manipulate your closest friend to turn on you and bring about your downfall, and you still invite me out? What are you, suicidal?"

"Yes, well you see Ace, I live by a certain motto."

"Oh really, and what might this motto be?"

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, so how bout it? I know your craving coffee, you always are."

Rory threw a glance at her computer, making a mental pros and cons list in her head. Her final result shocked her slightly. Logan. She remembered a time when a Multinational Corporate Management final would have been more tempting than spending time with one Logan Huntzberger. But now… she couldn't resist the urge of that cocky smirk and twinkle in his eyes. To hell with the article, it was pretty much done, and it was Doyle's job as editor to edit it anyway.

"Fine, but I'm holding you up to your earlier statement about buying me the most expensive coffee there," His smirk transformed into a boyish grin and she couldn't help but grin back as she closed her computer after printing out her article.

As they walked out of the newsroom Logan threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in, "I knew you couldn't resist my charm."

Rory gave a muffled laugh and slightly pushed him, "Or maybe I'm trying to learn your weakness so usurping you from your pedestal will be easier."

"Oh is that so?" Rory nodded her head a beautiful smile graced her features. '_If only she knew, she was my weakness' _Logan thought to himself as he and his Ace walked across the Yale campus, his arm thrown over her shoulder.

* * *

An hour later found Rory sitting across Logan in a small café in New Haven, drinking an amazing espresso with extra whipped cream and caramel, talking as if they had been friends for years.

Something Rory noticed about Logan and her was there was never a lack of conversation, unlike when she had been dating Dean, their dates had tended to be plagued with awkward silences, but with Logan she could discuss anything from the imbalance of political ideologies in the European Union to whether or not _Gone with the Wind_ was actually a good movie.

"I can not stand Thoreau." Logan bluntly stated his opinion, as always, for he never saw a reason for being equivocal.

"How could you have never been touched by Walden's Pond? It's a masterpiece in poetry, it reflects the beauty of nature, and Thoreau stood up for what he believed in."

"Well first I don't like scenic poetry, Robert Frost and Henry David Thoreau bore me, and second Thoreau was a complete nut. He hated industry and modernization and decided to escape society by living alone in a little wooden shack he built on Ralph Waldo Emerson's land with only his poetry to keep him company."

"He was also a participant in the abolition movement, and his writings were used by Gandhi in later years."

"A.K.A. he was a hippy in the antebellum years."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Obviously this conversation is going nowhere, so I'm going to subtly change the subject. So then what's your favorite type of poetry if the ethereal beauty of the natural world doesn't move you?"

"Poe." Logan stated simply without even thinking over his answer, "And I must say I'm partial to Shakespeare and Tennyson."

"I'm surprised; you never seemed like someone who would love the morbid, macabre style of Poe."

"Oh believe me, I don't enjoy his poems because of what they express, I like them because of Poe's ability to manipulate the words in them."

Rory thought over his statement, "Interesting, care to expand?"

"Ace, you sounded so much like a reporter just then; I think you have found your calling in life."

She laughed at his comment and took another sip of her coffee, only for a frown to mar her face, "It's all gone." Logan flagged down a waitress and asked for another cup for Rory and a blueberry muffin for himself.

"To answer your earlier question, it's that Poe was such an amazing wordsmith. Read _The Raven _out loud without actually comprehending the words, just listen, and the words flow so smoothly from the text, like silk, the rhyming seems almost effortless for Poe. That's why I love his poetry. Ok, fine, _The Raven_ is about some schizophrenic man who keeps on seeing visions of a raven and hearing voices in his head, but the words manipulated to create the story transcends to basic plot."

"Wow that was deep Huntzberger. I'm impressed." Logan laughed at her comment and she felt almost breathless when he gave her a lopsided grin. "So is that why you like Shakespeare and Tennyson too?" Rory asked, attempting to mental shove her mind in the safer direction of literature rather than Logan's smirk.

"Shakespeare, yes, Tennyson, no. I just liked _The Lady of Shalott _and so I read more of his work and liked it."

Suddenly their conversation was cut short by the ringing of Logan's cell; Rory couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as _YMCA_ blared from his cell phone.

"What?" Logan laughed at her expression, "It's Finn's personal ring tone."

"The Village People?"

"It involves a drunken night during one of Finn's cross-dressing phases."

"Now I don't want to know."

"Good choice. Hold on a second, it might be an emergency, with Finn you never know," Logan flipped open his phone and started talking to Finn. Rory leaned back in her chair and watched as Logan laughed at something Finn had obviously said. She noticed how when Logan smiled a dimple would appear, adding to his boyish charm.

"I'm at a café with Ace. Fine. Hold on." Logan placed his hand over the mouthpiece as he looked up at Rory. "Finn wants to talk to you."

Slightly surprised Rory nodded and took the cell phone, "Hello?" She tentatively greeted.

"Love! I'm in desperate need of your assistance," Finn greeted in his exotic Australian voice.

"Is that so?" Rory answered amused at Finn's melodramatic ways.

"Yes! You must help me convince our mate Logan to come to my smashing party I'm holding tonight. He's being a stubborn arse and this is going to be an amazing party. And of course I must insist that you come along as well."

"Oh really now? And what may I ask, are we celebrating?"

"My half birthday," Finn exclaimed in mock indignation, "I can't believe you forgot my half birthday love. I'm crushed."

"I'll make it up to you, promise."

"Good to hear. So will you help me?"

Rory covered the mouthpiece, and looked up at Logan, "Okay so I could either use logos, ethos or pathos to convince you, but I don't really want to show off my skills at debating right now; so is there any chance if I straight up ask you to go, that you will?"

"If you go with me I would strongly consider the possibility of going, and for future reference, logos works best on me."

Rory turned back to the phone, "He'll be there Finn."

"You're a goddess Love; someone should build a shrine to you."

Rory let out a melodious laugh, "Why don't you get started on that, so I can go and get ready for your party."

"Alright, I'm thinking I'll go with a Grecian temple with the Corinthian pillars and maybe a big statue in the middle. Oh by the way before you leave, the theme is 60s this year, so go all out with your costume."

"Will do Finn, see you later and Happy Half Birthday." She hung up the phone and handed it back to Logan.

"So what decade are we celebrating this year?"

"The swinging sixties, how did you know that the theme would be a decade?"

"For Finn's half birthday he always has a decade be a theme. Last year it was the 20s, the year before it was the 80s," Logan glanced down at his watch, "I'll drop you off at your dorm now and pick you up at 9:30, if that's good for you."

"Who are you going to dress up like?"

"That Ace is a surprise."'

* * *

Rory was digging through her closest when her cell phone started ringing in the common room.

"Paris will you answer that for me?" Rory called out as she studied a black cocktail dress.

"What do I look like? Your personal assistant? I'm busy at this specific moment…"

"Never mind I'll get it myself," Rory walked into the common room and picked up her cell, "Hello?"

"Hello, Ms. Gilmore this is Jane from Plan Parenthood, we got the results to your pregnancy test that you took yesterday, and they came out positive."

"Hi Mom," Rory started heading back to her closest.

"Hi Hun, so any wild plans for this weekend, that I would be proud of?"

"Actually, I'm going to Finn's half birthday party tonight with Logan. I was just going through my closest trying to decide who I should dress up like."

Lorelai squealed, "What's the theme, maybe I can help. I can't believe you didn't call earlier, I'm the master of coming up with costumes for themed parties."

"The 60s."

"Well Celine always said I looked exactly like Natalie Wood, who was big in the 60s. So that's one option. Or if you want to be more continental you could dress up like Brigitte Bardot, although I think she was a blonde and was topless most of the time."

"I was thinking Holly Golightly from Breakfast at Tiffany's."

"Owh! Audrey Hepburn is perfect for you."

"And it's a rather simple costume."

"So who is Logan going as?"

"No idea, he was being all enigmatic when I asked."

"Hey, I'd love to stay and gossip, but I got to go, I promised Sookie I'd baby-sit Davie and Martha tonight. Now remember; drink a lot and then pick up a really hot guy and…"

"Alright… I got the point, no need to finish that thought."

"Aw, all I was going to say was paint ceramic cats together."

"Paint ceramic cats? Is that what kids are calling it these days."

"Geez Rory, you're perverted. How could you take painting ceramic cats together and turn that into something dirty."

"What can I say; I am your daughter after all."

"You have a point. Well anyway have a lot of fun tonight Holly, be sure to steal some Halloween masks with George Peppard for me."

"No problem, love you Mom."

"Love you back." Rory set the phone on her side table as she leaned back into her bed. Staring up at the ceiling, she began contemplating her situation with Logan as her Alexi Murdoch CD played. She let the acoustic guitar in _Orange Sky_ calm her confused thoughts.

Suddenly her eyes snapped opened as her bedroom door was banged open, "Do you have a sharpie?" Paris snapped from the doorway. "What were you doing? Trying to take a nap? How many times have I told you naps are detrimental to your health since they screw up your sleep cycles."

Sitting up, Rory tried not to roll her eyes at her domineering roommate, "I wasn't trying to take a nap Paris. I was just trying to think about tonight and my situation with Logan."

Paris briskly walked over the Rory's bed and awkwardly sat down upon the edge, "Ok, this is me being supportive," she took in a big breath of air, "Alright, so, Logan. He's an arrogant little rich boy, who hasn't grown up yet."

Rory sent her an incredulous look, "Wow… that's was supportive right there."

"Okay, okay, sorry. Is tonight a date?"

"I don't know, probably not," Rory started picking at her comforter.

Paris nodded, "And how does that make you feel?"

"Alright, that was too supportive. You sounded like a shrink."

Paris rolled her eyes, "Okay, I'll ask the most pressing question and get straight to the point. How do you feel about Logan?"

"It's complicated. I've told you before that he isn't the boyfriend type of guy, and I'm not his type. He goes for the drop dead gorgeous models or society girls, and I'm just the girl from the paper who's always studying and has an unhealthy obsession for coffee. I can't like him as more than just a friend, because I know it'd end badly. He'd break my heart unknowingly, and I can't allow that."

Paris frowned, "If you want to continue believing that you have an actual say in who you start liking, go for it. Ignorance is bliss."

"Are you saying I'm naïve?"

"No, I'm saying I think you're in denial. But hey Freud did say denial was a natural defense mechanism, so if you subconsciously believe that's the best road to take, then go for it."

"I'm so not in denial," Rory muttered underneath her voice.

"Famous last words, come on Gilmore it's plainly obvious you like the guy. Otherwise you wouldn't have been lying on your bed looking pensive, pondering about your relationship with him. Save it. It's obvious to everyone who would take a second to look."

"I thought you said you'd be supportive."

"Well I tried. But really get off your ass and get ready for that guy's party otherwise Logan will be coming here and you won't be ready, meaning he'll sit next to me in the common room, while I'm trying to watch C-SPAN, and he'll try to engage in small chit-chat with me as he waits for you to get ready. And then I will shoot myself in the head because I really don't like the rich, spoiled, lazy son of a bitch."

"God Paris, tell us how you really feel." Watching as Paris rolled her eyes and stormed out of her room, Rory turned to her closest and started flipping through her dresses looking for the perfect one.

"I won't let it happen," she whispered underneath her breath as she started getting ready.

a/n: So I had this story all perfectly planned out, but then I started writing it. It was going to be a simple three chapter story, but it's turning into something bigger. shrug I had also decided to write the entire thing before posting it... yeah that didn't happen. So expect sporadic updates. Also the actually fortune cookie will come in later in the story. I'm also dreadfully sorry if my grammar is atrocious, which would not come as a surprise to me. I haven't gone out and found a beta yet. And reviews are always appreciated.


	2. Amadeus, Dr No, and Jackie O

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, because if I did I would have never had Tristan leave the show, and then Logan would have never come along (that would have been a shame); resulting in this story never being created. Also the stanza at the beginning of the story isn't mine either but belongs to one of my close friends Brian White.

Background: Alright so I realize that I haven't given you very much background information. So Rory is a junior at Yale while Logan's a senior. They've known each other approximately a year (they met around the same time as they originally did in the series). But they met at the Yale Daily News and Rory at first thought he was just an arrogant little rich boy but they slowly became close friends. The events in "I Jump, You Jump Jack" happened and that's about the only episode that concurs with this story. This story is rated M mainly for the language, and many of you asked if this is going to be a Rogan, yes it is.

**Chapter 2**

**Amadeus, Dr. No, and Jackie O.**

_From repeating phrases come defeating dazes;  
each one stronger than before.  
From a fragmented reality comes a paraphrased actuality.  
That there's gotta', there's just gotta', be more_

Rory threw one last fleeting glance toward the mirror, studying her appearance in the simple black cocktail dress with matching black elbow length gloves and a string of pearls looped around her neck three times, to complete the look. Elegant, simple, and classic, she thought to herself before moving toward the door.

After a momentary pause to gather her thoughts, Rory opened the door to find a lot of green. Taking a step back to allow Logan to enter, she tilted her head to the side quizzically studying the green football jersey with gold trim that Logan was wearing which had a large white number five on the front.

Logan leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek, "Wow, Ace, you look amazing as Audrey Hepburn. I thought you'd be perfect as Jackie O., but you can pull off Holly Golightly perfectly."

"Who are you suppose to be?" was the only answer Logan got to his compliment, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Paul Hornung of course. Who else would wear a Green Bay jersey with number five on it?"

"And so this guy plays… baseball?"

Logan stared at her astonished. "You don't know who Paul Hornung is?"

"And that surprises you? Come on, Logan, you've known me for almost a year now, haven't you realized I know almost nothing about sports?"

"Paul Hornung was a legendary halfback for the Green Bay Packers during the 1960s when the Packers were huge, they won like four straight Super Bowls. You do know what the Super Bowl is right?"

Rory shot him an incredulous look, "I might be a slightly oblivious when it comes to sports, but I'm not completely ignorant."

"Well you never know; after all you didn't know who Paul Hornung was, and he's a football legend!

Rory shrugged her shoulders, "Sports aren't important to me; I could care less whether or not one team gets the football over the little pole thingies more times than the other team."

Before Logan could give a disgruntled retort, he was cut off by Paris storming out of her room. "What is David Larrabee still doing here? Doyle just cancelled on me for the forth straight time and I swear if Huntzberger doesn't get out of my sight in ten seconds, then I'm going to take my frustration out on him."

Heeding Paris' warning, Rory grabbed Logan's hand and gently led him outside the room, grabbing her black clutch on the way out.

"I'm leaving, Paris; if you need anything my cell phone will be on!" Rory managed to call out as she shut the door. Turning toward Logan, she was met by his incredulous expression, "Don't ask."

"I wasn't planning to."

* * *

They entered Finn's dorm twenty minutes later to bright multicolored lights, _White Rabbit_ by Jefferson Airplane playing over the stereo system, and Finn drowning another cocktail.

"Rory, Love, you made it!" Finn gave her a sloppy hug.

Smiling she returned his hug, "I wouldn't miss this party for the world!"

Logan clapped Finn's shoulder, "Amadeus Finnegan! Happy half birthday, you son of a bitch."

"I thought I told you and Colin to keep my name a secret, mate," grumbled Finn underneath his breath.

"Oh my god, Finn! Your name is Amadeus? Like Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart?" Rory laughed as Logan handed her a cocktail.

"Yes my mother actually wanted to name me Wolfgang Amadeus but my father wouldn't allow it. He'd known some kid in school named Wolfgang, said the kid was the biggest pompous arse he had every known."

Rory took in Finn's messy hair and simple attire. "So Finn, who are you dressed up as?"

"I'm Bob Dylan, Love. Oh, there's Lewis Kentwood, and he's dressed up like John Lennon; how banal, about half of the blokes here are dressed up like either Lennon or McCartney, I'm starting to believe originality has become obsolete. Well I must take my leave of you now. That bastard owes me six fucking hundred dollars, and promised he'd pay me back, four months ago. So drink and be merry; I only turn twenty-one and a half once in a lifetime."

As Finn left, _The Twist_ can over the stereo system and Rory squealed and turned toward Logan who quieted her oncoming question, "No, no, and no. No 60s dances for me, which includes the Twist, the Mashed Potatoes, the Locomotion, or the Monster Mash."

"You're no fun, Huntzberger."

"Not when it comes to 60s dances, but I know something we could do that would be a lot of fun." He raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"Like painting ceramic cats together?" Rory asked coquettishly.

"Is that what kids are calling it these days?" Logan smirked as he leaned forward, his breath playing across Rory's lips.

Rory was about to reply when a guy accidentally knocked into her, breaking the tension that had befallen over both she and Logan, as their gazes had locked.

A slight blush painted Rory's cheeks as she evasively began searching the room for something, anything to cut through the pregnant atmosphere that ensued. She suddenly spotted Colin and Stephanie coming toward them, and waved them over.

Stephanie was dressed in a bold vintage blue and yellow polyester dress with a pair of white go-go boots and a black headband. While Colin was dressed in a sleek tuxedo. Stephanie spotted Rory and ran towards her, engulfing Rory in a hug.

"I love the dress Stephanie! Let me guess: you're Twiggy!" Rory smiled at one of her closest friends at Yale.

"Yes! It didn't take me long to decide who I was going to dress up as. And look at you; you are the perfect Holly Golightly."

"Thanks! So, Colin, who might you be?"

"Bond. James Bond."

Logan burst out laughing, "Sean Connery! Very smooth Colin, but I got to ask; where's Pussy Galore?"

Shrugging Colin gave a chagrined smile, "I feel now would be a good time to admit that I've never seen a James Bond movie from the 60s. Actually, I've only seen two 007 movies ever, and that would be Tomorrow Never Dies, and the newest one, Casino Royale. Otherwise the only James Bond trivia I really know is that he goes by 007, he's famous for saying 'Bond, James, Bond', and the man really likes his martinis."

Stephanie patted Colin's shoulder. "It's alright Colin; I've never seen a single Bond movie."

Rory threw them a look of pure astonishment, "Oh my god, both of you lived an isolated despondent childhood if neither of you have seen the _classic_ James Bond movies: Thunderball, Goldfinger, Dr. No, From Russia with Love, Live and Let Die!"

"You know what, Ace? I think we should host a James Bond marathon sometime. A man is not a true man until he has seen all of the Bond women."

"That sounds so much fun! We could spend a whole day just watching 007 movies!"

"And drinking vodka martinis," added Logan with his trademark easy-going grin.

Rory smiled back, "I wouldn't expect anything less from a party thrown by the notorious Logan Huntzberger."

"Why do I have a feeling, that when you say notorious, you mean it disparagingly?"

Before she could reply, they were cut off by Finn grabbing a microphone singing along with _I'm a Believer _and giving an impromptu dance.

"_I thought love was only true in fairytales, meant for someone else, but not for me. Love was out to get me, that's the way it seemed. Disappointment haunted all my dreams..." _

"How drunk do you think he is, on a scale from 1 to 10?" Stephanie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Please, he's a four right now; just wait until he starts singing Johnny Cash's _A Boy Named Sue_," Colin replied, grabbing another cocktail off a passing tray. Soon afterwards Logan and Colin were discussing the Patriots' chances of getting to the playoffs that season.

Losing interest in the boy's conversation Rory turned toward Stephanie. "So have you seen Rosemary tonight?"

"Yeah, she's off by the couch near the big screen television. I think she's sitting next to Jane Fonda and Che Guevara. She's Mia Farrow, when she starred in Rosemary's Baby-- got a wig and everything since she refused to cut her hair. Let's go say hi; John F. Kennedy's sitting next to her, and he's looking pretty hot."

As they came up to the couch, Rosemary popped up and gave both Stephanie and Rory a hug before sitting back down. "Hey, both of you! I don't know if you've met my boyfriend Devin Westmoreland; he's Che. He just left to get us another round of sidecars."

Stephanie collapsed onto the coach next to Rosemary, "No! I didn't even realize you were dating someone!"

"Oh, well, it's pretty new. I met him last week while I was at Denver Horn's birthday party up at her grandparents' house in the Cape, and we hit it right off."

"Oh, and these are some of my friends from Groton. Irina Volkova is Jane Fonda, Daniel Bridgeford is John F. Kennedy and his fiancée, Cassandra Newsom, is off somewhere-- she's Jackie O. She can't be too hard to miss; she has the pillbox hat and everything," Rosemary was cut off by her boyfriend handing her a drink and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"So, Lawrence Hayes just arrived, and rumor has it he brought some weed. And supposedly Harrison James is selling some good quality coke. Want to come with me?" Rosemary's boyfriend asked as he took his place next to her on the couch.

"Maybe later; who are they dressed up like for future reference?" Rosemary took a sip out of her sidecar. "Funny, now I don't want a sidecar; I want a strawberry daiquiri," she set it aside and glanced up at her boyfriend.

"Lawrence is Jim Morrison and Harrison is Jimi Hendrix."

"How fitting," Rory quietly mumbled to Stephanie, who laughed in response.

"Welcome to the swinging sixties: drugs, sex, and rock n'roll," Stephanie muttered just as Finn bounced by singing off-key.

"_It was an itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka-dot bikini, that she wore for the first time today…"_

* * *

Around three in the morning two students stumbled across the otherwise silent Yale campus, gossiping about what had transpired at Finn's party.

"Alright, so, wait, the drunken Andy Warhol was John Leininger, and he was dating Heather Greer who was Edie Sedgwick?"

Logan nodded his head enthusiastically, "Yeah, but he wasn't drunk from what I hear. He was high on something, I don't remember what. Anyway he was caught fucking Julia Pennington in the bathroom by Heather."

"I don't think I met Julia."

"You did; she was the generic hippy."

"Oh yeah, she's the one who got mad at me when I asked if she was Janis Joplin. Something about Janis Joplin being revolting."

They reached Rory's dorm, and both stood silently considering the other. Their eyes connected and Rory felt a sudden urge to toss out her decision on remaining platonic with Logan, and to forget all her reservations she held about him and her feelings.

But she couldn't. To believe that Logan could see her as more than just a friend or one night stand and would sacrifice his regime for her was quixotic.

Logan gave her an inquiring look, "Is something wrong?"

Pulled from her volatile thoughts she gave Logan a forlorn smile, "No, nothings wrong. I had an amazing time tonight." Logan gave her a dubious look. "Seriously. I just have a lot on my mind."

Unconvinced Logan frowned, "If you ever need to talk about anything Ace, I'm always around, and I'm renowned for my excellent selection of alcoholic beverages."

Smiling, she gave him a hug of gratitude. "Thanks, Logan, but I think I'll pass on the alcohol. I'm also always around and I'm a great listener. Not that I'm bragging."

Logan gave a laugh. "You, brag? Never."

Glancing down at her watch, Rory took her keys out of her clutch and turned to look at Logan, "I'd better be going in; I'm exhausted and I have a class at ten tomorrow morning."

Logan threw her a lopsided grin, "Always the assiduous one Ace. I'd suggest skipping the class but I have this odd feeling that you'd ignore my suggestion."

"My, someone is getting smarter. I thought I'd never see this day."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny Ace. Isn't it past you bedtime?"

"Your comebacks need help, Huntzberger."

"Don't mumble so much, Ace; I can't understand a word you're saying when you mumble."

"Wow, stealing comebacks from Johnny Depp, you are really off your game tonight."

"Oh my, look at the time; I have to go. But goodnight Ace. And just remember, it's a normal reaction for you to have prurient dreams about me," and with that he turned and was out of her dormitory before Rory could come up with anything to say.

She unlocked her door while mumbling about a certain arrogant presumptuous ass. Sadly, she realized, that just endeared him to her even more.

"God, I'm hopeless," Rory quietly muttered to herself as she threw her keys on the counter and went off to fall into a deep sleep.

She had good dreams that night, although she'd never admit it.

a/n: So truth be told, when I posted this story I thought it was ok but not great and maybe 30 people would read it and I'd get 1 or 2 reviews, but the positive feedback I got for the first chapter was amazing. I'd like to thank everyone who read it or reviewed it, you really made my month. Also I have question; since I haven't posted anything on here for about 2 years I don't know how to respond to reviews because I know the site doesn't want people posting responses in their stories, so if anyone knows would please tell me, or do authors even respond to reviews anymore? Ok so I wrote this chapter while listening to French grunge rock from the early 1990s, and I think that kind of leaked into the story (ex. the drug references) it's overall an odd chapter. Oh I'd also like to thank my manically beta Kyle (j/k) who seriously pushes me to write grammatically better but also to think about what I'm writing characterization wise. So thank you and again everyone reading this, thank you.


	3. Cherry Hookers, Kamikazes, and Blow Jobs

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, because if I did I would have never had Tristan leave the show, and then Logan would have never come along (that would have been a shame); resulting in this story never being created. Also the stanza at the beginning of the story isn't mine either but belongs to one of my close friends Brian White.

**Chapter 3**

**Cherry Hookers, Kamikazes, and Blow Jobs**

_So twist up the story_

_Tangles of wire and words_

_To get lost in details_

_Miles of wit caught up in slurs_

Inside Yale's Sterling Memorial Library, Rory sat surrounded by opened books and scattered notes; furiously scribbling in a notebook, while skimming over a page in one of her textbooks. She was suddenly forced to stop when her cell phone started ringing from deep within her purse.

"Hello?" Rory distractedly answered as she rearranged a pile of paper, searching for a particular set of notes.

"Did I interrupt something Ace? You sound kind of preoccupied."

"Actually, I'm trying to gather sources for a research paper that Professor Wintour wants on her desk by Monday morning," Rory muttered, trying not to disturb the other students sitting within her vicinity.

"Perfect, I didn't interrupt a thing." Rory could almost picture his smug grin over the phone, and mentally rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I was wondering if you want to come with us to the pub to celebrate my last night in town for awhile."

"Did you forget everything I just said about gathering sources and research papers?"

"Selective hearing, Ace, it's a gift."

"No, I can't go to the pub with you tonight, Logan, I'm swamped with work and this paper is worth forty percent of my grade, and Wintour is not an easy grader."

"Aw, but Ace, this is the last night I'm going to be in New Haven for five days. Tomorrow morning my father has me scheduled to fly out to Aberdeen."

"Where's Aberdeen? I've never heard of it."

"South Dakota," was the only response he gave.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. What are you going to be doing in Aberdeen, South Dakota?"

"My father just bought out a newspaper in Aberdeen, which, by the way, is the 3rd largest city in South Dakota and only has a population of approximately twenty thousand people. I'm going to die, if not from monotony then by a cow running over me or something pastoral like that."

Rory couldn't help but laugh, "Aw, poor baby; whatever are you going to do?"

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to go out with a group of close friends tonight, including you, get ridiculously drunk so I can forget momentarily about my bastard of a father and _family _responsibility and, hopefully, do something impetuous and foolhardy."

"Oh, so it's just going to be a normal night for one Logan Huntzberger?"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that. So anyway, after hearing my tale of woe…"

Rory burst into laughter, "You did not just say tale of woe. Oh my god, you're being more melodramatic than a mime."

Logan gave a despondent moan, "Stop interrupting me! If I want to be melodramatic let me be melodramatic."

"Alright, alright, continue on with the theatrics."

"Okay, so you seriously can not reject my invitation to go out drinking with me tonight after hearing about my sorry tale. And since I'm positive that at this exact moment you're constructing a pros/cons list inside your mind, here's a pro to consider. I'll be gone for five days, equaling in five straight days of no phone calls from me urging you to set aside your books and come and have fun with me."

"That does sound rather refreshing; I could finally get some reading done. I bought this amazing book last week about Helen of Troy that I've been meaning to start, but I just haven't had the time. But wait; what's the catch?"

"Well, if you don't come along tonight I'll sic Finn on you while I'm away. So what's it going to be? Helen of Troy or Finn?"

"Ugh! Fine, you win, but don't let it go to your head. I'm already worrying about whether an ego the size of yours can be detrimental to your health or not. You know: high blood pressure, diabetes, cancer. Although my bet is on arthritis, after all, wouldn't your neck finally give out after all those years of holding up a head as big as yours?"

"As touching as I find your trepidation concerning my health is, you shouldn't worry, we Huntzberger men are near immortal. My great-grandfather lived to be a hundred and one, and my grandfather is fast approaching eighty-nine and hasn't shown any sign of slowing down soon. Just last week he won a golf tournament with three holes in one."

"You mean to tell me you'll be around for approximately seventy more years? Pity."

"Your kindness tonight astounds me, Ace. Anyway, I've got to go; I'm going to get my packing done tonight before I get so smashed I don't remember anything tomorrow morning."

"Well, that's something to look forward to. I guess I'll see you tonight."

"Bye, Ace. Have fun with the rest of your studying."

"Bye, Logan." As she hung up she threw a glance at the piles of books and decided to call it quits for that night.

* * *

Four hours later found Rory sitting at a table in the Pub with Logan, Colin, Stephanie, and Finn, discussing Grey's Anatomy. 

"Rory, you've got to admit that Dr. McDreamy is the hottest doctor ever!" Stephanie gushed.

"Never; George Clooney on ER totally wins over Patrick Dempsey," Rory laughed as Stephanie wrinkled her nose.

"Ew! Never! George Clooney has grey hair and looks old, while Patrick Dempsey looks mature, confident, and manly. And his hair is amazing! It just falls perfectly in place. Anywho, OR doctors are so much hotter than ER doctors."

Before Rory could respond a waitress came up to them, "Hello, what would you like to drink tonight?"

Logan looked up, "I'll have a whiskey sour, and what do you guys want?"

"Umm, an Apple Martini sounds good to me," Rory said with a smile.

"Finn?"

"I feel like a Cherry Hooker mate, I haven't had one in ages."

"I'll have my regular Vodka Tonic," Colin added.

"And I want a Sex on the Beach," Stephanie smiled.

Colin leaned into her, "That can be arranged," he said with a smirk.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Okay rule number one for tonight, Colin, no blatant innuendoes."

"Ouch, shut down," Logan laughed.

"Shut up, Logan; I wouldn't be talking if I were you," Colin muttered underneath his breath.

"Aw, play nice you two," Stephanie smiled. "For this is the last time we'll see Huntz here for awhile. Five days without the Huntzberger charm, how will we ever survive?" She ended sarcastically.

"Yeah, who'll take care of me when I'm completely wasted?" Finn declared dramatically.

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Finn, I haven't taken care of you while you were drunk since before the eighth grade."

"You guys were getting drunk before the eighth grade? It's a medical miracle that you haven't killed off all your brain cells yet," Rory shot them a skeptical look.

"Well we're just amazing like that," Finn grabbed his cocktail that had just arrived. "I'd like to propose a toast: to our dear oppressed mate Logan, orgasmic sex, and life as blithe collegiate students!" Heads turned toward their table and people threw them disgruntled glares.

Stephanie giggled as she threw a napkin at Finn. "Shhh, people are looking at us like we're freaks."

"I thought you'd be use to it by now, Steph." Logan and Finn burst into laughter at Colin's comment.

"Shut up! You're the one who got stuffed into lockers during middle school. I, on the other hand, got voted homecoming queen and won Most Flirtatious my senior year."

"Hey! I only got stuffed in a locker a couple of times!"

Logan turned towards Colin, "Yeah, when it wasn't a locker, it was a trashcan."

"Awwe, that's so sad Colin. You were the kid that everyone picked on," Rory gave him a sympathetic smile.

"That was only because he was too much of a bloody stick in the mud as a kid. He was reading the fucking_ Economist_ and _Time Magazine_ when he was nine," Finn said.

"And you were the eccentric drama geek," Colin added.

Logan burst into laughter, "Oh yeah! You were always in the plays and went around being melodramatic about everything. I remember in seventh grade you stubbed your toe, and you made such a scene the P.E. teacher was convinced it was life threatening."

"Oh, oh!" Stephanie cried out, "I remember in tenth grade Headmaster Sheldon forced Finn to join a sport for an athletics credit, and he joined squash. And after one practice the coach begged Finn to never come back, because Finn had a fear, in high school, of balls coming toward him. Obviously he's got over that particular fear since high school ended."

"Why in the world did you join squash then?" Rory questioned in disbelief.

"Because the name sounded fun. Come on, the sport was named after a vegetable or is squash a fruit? I had no clue it was like tennis with a wall." The group laughed at Finn's explanation. "So I quit and left the tennis to Logan."

Rory looked surprise, "You played tennis?"

Before Logan could answer Stephanie cut him off, "Logan was like king of the tennis court. How many championships did you win?"

Logan just shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I went to State a few times and won twice. I went to Nationals and I placed every time even though I could never beat Laurent Mansart of New York."

"How come I never knew you were such a John McEnroe?" Rory gave him a questioning glance.

"Oh, look at Rory Gilmore! She actually made a sports reference," Colin snickered.

"Um, well I quit after I graduated from high school because my father refused to let me go pro. And I just didn't see the point of continuing on with tennis if I could never get to where I wanted to be," Logan muttered dejectedly.

Rory mentally winced as she contemplated what to say next. She would always say something comforting, but knowing Logan he'd see it as pity, and that never went over too well. Taking a long sip from her apple martini, she slipped into a charming smile, "Now that I know you're amazing at tennis, you've got to teach me to at least be able return a serve. I'm completely hopeless when it comes to tennis… or sports in general."

Logan gave her a lopsided grin, "Are you sure you want me to coach you? I thought you had sworn off sports forever."

"How hard can returning a serve be?" The other occupants of the table gave each other a skeptical look, "Alright… maybe I'd rather not."

"Good choice, Love." Finn offered her a supportive smile.

"Ok, so, Rory, you've heard all about our high school stereotypes. Colin was the pedantic nerd who always got beat up, Finn was the idiosyncratic theater dork, Logan was the king of the tennis courts, and I was homecoming queen. So how about you, what stereotype did you fall under?"

Rory offered her friends a sheepish smile, "Well I was the shy bookish one, who sat in the corner and watched the world around me. And I was slightly naïve, not to the point of obliviousness, but I wasn't really experienced in the world. I was the school's "Mary" as Tristan DuGrey so nicely reminded me day in and day out."

"Holy shit, you know Tristan?" Stephanie clapped her hands in excitement.

Surprised Rory nodded her head, "Yeah, he made my Chilton experience rather unpleasant for about a year and a half. My mother used to call him the spawn of Satan. How do you know him?"

Logan started laughing, "We use to hang out with him during the summers when we were home from our respective boarding schools, until he got shipped off to North Carolina. I, personally, haven't seen him for a couple of years even though we sometimes send emails to each other."

"I still talk to Tristan and I know Colin does too. So, Tristan made your life miserable?" Stephanie asked as she took the last gulp of her cocktail. "Knowing him he probably really liked you. More than those slutty bitches he always hooked up with, and just didn't know how to express it. It probably scared the shit out of him."

"It was the second one," Logan said without hesitation. Stephanie sent him a knowing look from across the table.

Oblivious to what had just transpired between Logan and Stephanie, Rory just shrugged her shoulders, "It doesn't really matter anymore. So how is he doing?"

"Well he goes to Duke now and avoids Connecticut as much as possible because of his parents. He's become more mature since military school, which was much needed. And he's actually in a really serious relationship now with a girl named Elena Harper."

A genuine smile appeared on Rory's face, "Despite the hell he put me through at Chilton, I'm glad that he's doing well now."

"I'm craving some shooters," Finn randomly commented as he took the last gulp of his third Cherry Hooker.

"Oh, sounds good! How about we share a round of Jelly Beans?"

Colin made a face, "I never could understand how you liked Jelly Beans, Steph; they taste like fucking licorice. And licorice is disgusting! I personally am kind of in the mood for a Kamikaze."

"Hell no!" Logan cried out, "Last time I took a shot of a Kamikaze it gave me the worst hangover the next morning, and since I'm going to have to deal with my father tomorrow. I'd prefer a headache-and-nausea free morning."

"Wimp."

"Boys, boys! Stop arguing or you'll give me a headache right now," Stephanie rubbed her temples for emphasis.

"Oh! I know!" Finn cried out, "Either a round of Buttery Nipples, Orgasms, or Blow Jobs! All three of them are amazing!"

"And now we're into the dirty shooters."

"Yet they're always the best ones…"

"You know what? I wouldn't mind a round of Blow Jobs," Logan grinned.

"That doesn't surprise me in the least bit," Rory laughed.

"Alright so you're all okay with Blow Jobs," when no one objected Finn flagged down the waitress, "A round of Blow Jobs for this table and keep them coming all night long!"

* * *

Rory had to wonder how she'd gotten herself into this situation. It was probably four in the morning and she was walking to her dorm with a very drunk Logan singing _Bad Touch_ so loud that she was amazed security hadn't come after them yet for disturbance of the peace. 

"_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought. Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince sing about. So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts. Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up!"_

"So remind me again why you're walking me home? You're so wasted that you can barely walk without tripping over yourself." Rory pondered out loud, cutting off Logan as he was about to go into the chorus.

"Because, Ace… umm… I remember I had a very good reason. Oh yeah! It's dangerous to be out by yourself at this time, right?"

"I think you're exaggerating."

"Silly Ace, tricks are for kids." Logan laughed at his own joke.

Rory gave him a blank look, "You are definitely odd when you're drunk."

Logan tilted his head to the side, looking at her quizzically, "Why aren't you as drunk as me?"

"Maybe, because I only had one Apple Martini and two shots, while you on the other hand you had four whiskey sours and innumerable shots."

"Oh yeah… I love Blow Jobs. Did you know I love Blow Jobs, Rory?" Logan asked innocently enough.

Trying not to laugh, Rory put her hand in front of her mouth, "I would have assumed that you did."

Logan threw an arm around Rory, "I thoroughly enjoyed my Blow Jobs. How about you? Did you enjoy the Blow Job you had?"

Rory instantly turned a bright shade of red: oh how she hoped no one had heard them, but Logan was almost yelling at the top of his lungs, so she greatly doubted that.

"Umm… sure…" she meekly responded.

"That's great! So, since you're sober and I'm drunk, does that mean you're going to take advantage of me?"

Rory turned to face him as they reached her door, "Nah, I'm sorry, I don't do that to guys who aren't my boyfriend," she patted his shoulder, "But I bet there are many girls who'd love to take advantage of you at this specific moment."

She was quickly taken aback by the crestfallen expression that fell over his face, "Awwe, but I want to be your boyfriend, but you'd never want me to be your boyfriend, would you? You probably like guys who are more serious and who are not disappointments. That's all I've ever been, a disappointment. You deserve better, but I really wish you'd take advantage of me."

She stood there silently, stunned at what Logan had just declared. Could it be? He didn't see her as just a friend? But, he was drunk, and when people were drunk they didn't think right. '_They are also more likely to tell the truth_' a small voice whispered in her mind. What was that quote? "Always do sober what you said you'd do drunk. That'll teach you to keep your mouth shut." Things that you kept hidden usually surfaced while you were drunk, right?

"Oh! I've got an idea Ace. I'll call you when I get back from South fucking Dakota, and we can go to dinner or something. Then I'll be your boyfriend and you'll be able to take advantage of me, and we can have all the Blow Jobs we ever want. Or Orgasms, I forgot maybe you like Orgasms more than Blow Jobs. So do you like Orgasms more than Blow Jobs? I'm not picky."

By this time Rory had turned a deep red and had no earthly idea how to react, "I've really got to go. It's late and… yeah I've just got to go. Goodnight Logan." She quickly threw open the door and rushed inside, slamming the door behind her.

Rory heard a muffled goodnight through the door as she slide against it until she was sitting on the floor. "I'm guessing that was your impetuous and foolhardy deed for the night," she mumbled to herself as she sat there with her back toward the door, in a stunned stupor. "What the hell am I going to do?"

a/n: Alright so I dedicate this chapter and all of it's many alcohol references to Mardi Gras, which is only six days away. When I asked my beta what she thought of this chapter the first words out of her mouth were, "So much alcohol!" I kind of stole the plot of drunken Logan from an episode at the beginning of the 6th season. Although he was a depressed drunk in that episode and I made him a happy drunk here… I added Tristan and gave him a back story because I really want to write a Trory and by giving him a girlfriend it cuts off all possibilities of this transforming into a Trory. I have so little control over what I write… Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! The response I'm getting just astounds me. Oh and Blow Jobs are one of the best shooters ever! Lemon Drops too…


	4. Fellini, Greta Garbo, and The Beatles

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, because if I did I would have never had Tristan leave the show, and then Logan would have never come along (that would have been a shame); resulting in this story never being created. Also the stanza at the beginning of the story isn't mine either but belongs to one of my close friends Brian White.

**Chapter 4**

**Fellini, Greta Garbo, and The Beatles**

_Your hand is crumbling in mine  
Your lips are starting to taste like wine  
I'm wanting something that I cant find  
Lets try fast foreword cause' everyday is in rewind_

"Alright, let me get this right. Logan was completely drunk off his ass, and he declared his undying love for you?" Lane faced Rory as they walked through Doose's.

After waking up that morning, her thoughts just as chaotic as the night before, Rory had decided that a trip to Stars Hollow was necessary to bring perspective to her dilemma with the help of her mother and Lane.

"No! He never mentioned love. He said he wanted to be my boyfriend and something about him not being good enough for me, and then there was a mention about disappointment. Yeah... he distinctively said something about him being a disappointment." She trailed off for a moment, but shook her head to clear her thoughts. Turning to the shelf stocked with cereal, Rory asked Lane what cereal her band mates wanted.

"That boy is more of a paradox than Fellini's 8½, like that last scene with the dancing and the unfinished building… What was up with that?" Lane shook her head and held up two bags of chips, "Okay, guilty pleasure time, should I spend a dollar more on the Doritos or should I go with the cheaper generic brand, which just doesn't taste the same?"

"Doritos. We all need to cross over to the dark side at one point, otherwise life would be… monotonous."

"Hey that reminds me of this quote! 'Duck tape is like the force; it has a dark side and a light side and it keeps the universe together.'"

Rory just blankly stared at Lane for a second or two before bursting into laughter, "Oh my god, I absolutely love it! Where did you find that quote?"

"On a bumper sticker when Hep Alien went on tour last summer. It just kind of stuck, you know?"

Rory gave a sound of disbelief. "You even have to ask? Of course I understand; you're talking to the person who has an entire journal dedicated to my favorite quotes and sayings."

"Now I know what to get you for your birthday: one of those anthologies of quotes about everything. So what's your favorite quote?"

"Hmm," Rory paused to muse over the question, "My favorite would probably be Sir Winston Churchill's quote, 'History will be kind to me, for I intend to write it,' How about you?"

"Well, I especially like two quotes. The first is a Confucius quote, 'Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall.' And then the second one is Voltaire's, 'Common sense is not so common.' That one always cracked me up."

"You're a little bit of a glass-half-empty sort of person, aren't you?" Rory asked, glancing sideways at her friend and laughing as she threw in a bag of bagels in the shopping cart.

"Hey I resent that!" Rory gave Lane a questioning look.

"No really, I'm not a glass half empty sort of person. I tend to see the glass half full… of poison." The two burst into laughter again and quickly quieted down because of the annoyed glare Taylor was sending them.

"What movie is that from again?" Rory asked.

"I don't remember the name but it was the Woody Allen movie with Hugh Jackman and Scarlett Johansson."

"Oh the one with the journalist and the magician?"

"Yeah! And the tarot cards, you can't forget the tarot cards."

"I wasn't planning to."

Lane flashed her a smile, "Good thing, because when tarot cards feel neglected they love to screw up your life and then you end up blaming irony."

Rory gave her a skeptical glance, "How… erudite."

"I thought so too."

"Of course you did."

* * *

Rory entered her mother's house, hearing the television on and some shuffling in the kitchen. "Hey Mom, I'm home!" She said as she entered the kitchen and deposited all of her bags in her room.

Lorelai spun around from the entrance of their fridge, surprised. "Rory! I wasn't expecting you to come over this weekend," she ran over and gave her daughter a huge hug. "Didn't you have that huge research paper? Or did you…escape?" Lorelai's eyes darted back and forth and she made an exaggerated karate-like motion.

Rory smiled at her mother. "I suddenly had a flashback to Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon."

"Well you know me; I've been practicing very diligently on my kung-fu moves. Soon I'll be able to rival Michelle Yeoh. Anyway stop avoiding my question."

Rory gave a nonchalant shrug, "Oh…well some stuff just kind of happened and I decided to spend the weekend at home to clear my head," at the questioning look Lorelai was giving her she quickly added, "I promise I'll tell you everything, at a later time. Just let me get through the door first and settle down."

"You better tell me at some point or I might hold back your privilege to use the washing machine."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I would."

Rory went over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of pink lemonade, "Anyway I hope you didn't have plans this weekend that I might have ruined."

"Oh, well, there was that gigantic kegger I was planning. Rampant drug use, sex in every corner of this house, and rock n' roll blasting from the sound system. It was going to give those parties held at The Factory a run for their money."

"I guess not, then." Rory deadpanned.

"Nah, I was just planning on watching the newest movie on Lifetime. I actually wanted to see it with you when I saw the preview for it. A girl has three kids before she's seventeen, all from different fathers, and her parents throw her out. So now she's living on the street, faced with either going into prostitution or turning her life around."

"Geez, did she ever hear about a condom? One kid is fine; mistakes happen. Two kids you're starting to push it but three?"

"Thank you, Margaret Sanger, for your empathy. But I think you're missing the point of the story. The mother is trying to support little babies Hope, Destiny, and Matthew, and she has to decide whether to turn into a hooker or try and clean up her life."

"Alright, whatever, I'll watch it with you. But I get to choose the movie next time."

"Fine as long as you don't choose Anna Karenina with Greta Garbo again. You force me to watch that movie about twice a year and I always fall asleep in the middle of it right when she gets kicked out of her home and I wake up right before she throws herself underneath the train."

"You just don't like Greta Garbo," Rory bitterly muttered.

"Hey! I never said I disliked Greta Garbo, I just prefer Ingrid Bergman. And it's not Greta Garbo who makes me fall asleep during that movie. It's the fact that it's a boring movie."

Rory was about to argue back when the phone started ringing.

"I'll get it; I'm expecting Sookie to call me soon about the menu for the Wiechmann wedding." Lorelai called out as she went in search for the phone.

Rory headed into her bedroom to unpack her weekend bag when she heard her mother in the other room exclaim, "You locked yourself in the what?!"

She rushed into the living room to find her mother pacing back and forth. "No Mom, you need to calm down. I can barely understand a word you're saying. Okay… why don't you get Dad to find the key? How about the maid? I see. Well why didn't you call the cops? So what? Fine, Rory and I will be there as soon as possible. Yes Rory's here. Okay I'm walking out the door, I'll be there soon. Bye."

Turning toward Rory, Lorelai stopped the oncoming question, "Supposedly your grandmother locked herself in Dad's study, and can't get out. And since Dad is in Manchester for the next five days and the maid is sick, she doesn't have anyone to let her out."

"Why did she not call the police?"

"Because supposedly Libby Vreeland has nothing better to do than read the police logs weekly to catch up on the latest gossip, and Mom doesn't want this incident to become publicly known."

"So… we have to go and let Grandma out?"

"Yes but lets wait for about five seconds."

"Passive-aggressive, by any chance?"

"Hey I just want to completely etch this moment into my memory to add to the long list of things I could later use as blackmail. Lorelai stood there silent for a second, her eyes closed, a mischievous grin graced her lips, "Alrigh, I'm done, let's go and gloat."

"And you say Grandma's evil? I bet you're going to wait at least twenty minutes after you get there to let her out, and you'll hold it over her head for years to come, won't you?"

"Hmm maybe I should bring the camcorder, so the proof is more tangible."

"Now, Mom, don't be cruel or I'll feel obligated to compare you to Grandma."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh yes I would."

"Fine I won't bring a camcorder or a camera. Let's go before she does something desperate."

A little over an hour later they both stood in front of the Gilmore house, Lorelai digging through her purse in search of the spare key her mother had given her a couple of years ago.

"Ah ha! Here it is. So what do I get in return for freeing my mother?"

"The natural happiness that you get from doing a good deed," Rory answered.

"That's so naïve."

"Fine, maybe God will see it as a sign that there's some good in you and let you in heaven.".

"Psh, what happened to instant gratification?"

"Let's just go. The faster you get her out the sooner you get to gloat."

"Hey you've got a point. I knew there was a reason I kept you around." Lorelai opened the door and walked in the direction of the study. Coming toward the door she knocked loudly. "Hey Mom are you in there?"

"What a ridiculous question to ask, Lorelai. Of course I'm in here. If I called you claiming to be locked in the study then odds are I'm stuck in the study. What took you so long? I called you over an hour and a half ago, and I have a DAR function in an hour and if I don't make it, it'll be scandalous because I reserved a spot. And I just know Penelope Lynn would forevermore hold it over my head."

"Mom, stop talking for a moment!" Silence ensued in the library. "Thank you. Alright, so where's the key to the study?"

"There is no key. Your father has the only key. We don't trust the help with keys lying around. It might be too much of a temptation for them."

"Then what the hell did you want us to do? Break the door down?"

"I don't know, Lorelai! You were the only person I could call. Your father is off in Manchester because those incompetent idiots he calls coworkers couldn't make a deal if their life depended on it. How your father can tolerate working with such imbeciles astounds me. And I couldn't call the police because I would die of mortification if Libby Vreeland found out about this. That frivolous gossipmonger would like nothing more than tell all her little minions about this humiliating situation."

"Calm down, Mom, I have an idea," she turned toward Rory. "Do you have a bobby pin?"

Rory searched through her purse and handed over a black bobby pin.

"Alright, Mom, I'm going to pick the lock. You should be out anytime now."

"You're going to do what?! Picking locks is disgraceful! Common criminals know how to pick locks! I'm offended that you know to perform such a..." Emily continued on her rant as Lorelai struggled to get the door open.

Once she was done she slowly pushed the door open to see Emily pacing the study still continuing on her rant, "… how you learned such things I can't even begin to comprehend…"

"Mom, if I didn't know how to pick a lock you'd still be trapped in this study complaining about god knows what."

Emily gave a dignified huff as she stormed out of the room and stopped as her gaze landed on Rory who had stood back watching the entire scene unfold.

"Rory, darling, it's so good to see you. I was so sad that I had to cancel Friday night dinner last night. But it was really critical for me to make an appearance at the fundraiser that took place. It was for global warming, which has become the new stylish natural disaster to contribute money to end. Just like the destruction of the rainforest in the 90s. If you don't pledge to help then you're denounced as a misanthropist."

"Well, it is global warming, Mom," Lorelai muttered bitterly.

"Oh, please, when it's not global warming it's a shortage in the water supply or some hysteria over the destruction of ecosystems in the world's oceans. It's all the same."

Rory threw a bemused look at her mother, trying to hold back a laugh, "Well I'm happy you donated to such a good cause, even if your motive wasn't altruistic."

"Yes well donating money to organizations is such a fickle thing. It's like politics hidden underneath the veil of philanthropy."

Lorelai threw an exasperated look toward Emily, "You know what? This argument is not worth the headache that I can sense coming in the foreseeable future. Mom, didn't you say you had a function you had to go to?"

"Oh, yes! I almost forgot. Well thank you very much for freeing me from that study, and I will see you next Friday night." Emily quickly hurried Lorelai and Rory off, while talking about how she needed to figure out what she was going to wear.

After exchanging goodbyes with Emily, Lorelai and Rory entered the Jeep. Ten minutes after leaving the Gilmore's, Lorelai turned toward Rory, "Alright, so in an attempt to forget how superficial my mother can be, you mentioned that you'd tell me why you decided to spend the weekend in Stars Hollow."

Rory stayed silent trying to figure out how exactly to explain what had happened. "Umm… well I spent last night with Logan and his friends at the pub, because Logan was going out of town for awhile. And well Logan got pretty drunk and he kind of declared that he wanted to be my boyfriend, but that I was too good for him."

"A drunken confession. How typical. Well, you like the guy don't you? It's not a very complicated situation now, is it? I expected more something from along the lines of Day of Our Lives. Where's the intrigue? Is there at least Another Woman? Any chance she's you're evil twin sister?"

"Oh, yes, Mom. I completely forgot to mention that Logan's half sister has decided to murder him in pursuit of the family fortune. Oh and Colin and Finn are actually her sidekicks."

"That's more like it!"

"But Mom, seriously…" Rory trailed off.

"What?" Lorelai gently questioned.

"What if he doesn't remember?" She turned to face her mother, her eyes filled with a myriad of emotions.

"Hmm… well that could cause a teeny little problem."

"He told me when he was inviting me that his plans were to get ridiculously drunk and not remember a thing the next day. So what if he doesn't remember what he told me? What will I do then? Pretend it never happened?"

"You mean other than asking Marlon Brando for a favor on the day of his daughter's wedding? I don't know, kid. It really depends on if he remembers or not. My suggestion is not to worry about it, since you can't do anything at this specific moment."

"I can't help thinking about it though, as if it's on repeat in my mind."

"I know, but in the words of The Beatles, _Let it Be_."

* * *

Rory spent the rest of the weekend working on her paper and going through a dance movie marathon with her mother. They watched: Dirty Dancing, Footloose, Flashdance, Center Stage, Save the Last Dance, and Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights, while eating copious amounts of junk food. On Sunday she returned to New Haven and went back to her regular schedule of classes, reading assignments, the Yale Daily News, and regular trips to the coffee cart.

"What are you reading, Gilmore?" Rory looked up from her book as Paris threw her book bag onto the couch and slouching in the seat next to her.

"_A Literature of Their Own: British Women Novelists from Brontë to Lessing_ for Dr. Showalter's British Female Literature class."

"Is that class any good? I thought about taking it but I didn't have enough time this semester."

"I love the class, and I think Dr. Showalter's amazing. Did you know she wrote this book? Amazing. So anyway, how's Doyle?"

"He's been acting weird. I think he might be having an affair."

Rory had to stifle a laugh, "I greatly doubt that Doyle is cheating on you. You're perfect for each other in that special way of yours."

"No. It wouldn't surprise me a bit if he was cheating on me with, say, a freshman. Guys always go for the younger girls. They have more stamina, more youthful beauty. It's what traditionally happens. You're married for twenty years, you have three kids, and you think everything is running smoothly in you're repetitive domestic lifestyle, and then, BAM, it happens. Your husband abandons you for a twenty-year-old who looks much hotter in a skirt than you with her youthful legs and…"

"Okay stop! I got the picture." Rory quickly cut Paris off, "Doyle is probably not cheating on you. I bet he's just very busy right now."

"You're just a naïve idealist."

"Thank you Paris, I love you too." Rory rolled her eyes as Paris got up off the couch, "Why don't you go read that new biography you bought about Betty Friedan."

Paris walked off muttering underneath her breath. Just as Rory returned to reading she heard her cell phone ring. She blindly picked up her cell phone from the side table and, without removing her eyes from the book, answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ace."

a/n: I think this is my first true cliffhanger for this story... Okay this chapter was a blatant filler, but it had it's purposes. I felt bad because this entire story was soley Rogan interaction and it had very few conversations between Rory and Lorelai and no interaction between Rory and Lane. Oh and my beta (which by the way made me rewrite about 1/3 of this chapter) warned me that people might be offended by some stuff I might of... sarcastically mocked. So... I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. If I didn't, well disregard this comment. On a happier note St. Patricks Day is tomorrow! And my birthday is in less than two weeks, so I'm in a mad rush to plan my themed party which will be amazing. What I'm subtle getting at is, don't expect chapter 5 until after March. Oh! And thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter. Those were the funniest bunch of reviews I've ever gotten. Well HAPPY ST. PATTY'S DAY!


	5. Don Quixote, Freud, and Vicodin

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, because if I did I would have never had Tristan leave the show, and then Logan would have never come along (that would have been a shame); resulting in this story never being created. Also the stanza at the beginning of the story isn't mine either but belongs to one of my close friends Brian White.

**Chapter 5**

**Don Quixote, Freud and Vicodin**

_I__'d sing this to you_

_And all these butterflies_

_Would write my thoughts_

_All over this air for you_

"_Hey, Ace." _

His voice echoed through her mind, his greeting replaying over and over and over…

Rory gently closed her book as she readied herself for the upcoming conversation with Logan. Was he going to remember his drunken confession or was this just another ordinary phone call?

"Hey." Rory breathlessly managed to pull off a nonchalant tone, "How was South Dakota?"

Logan gave a painful moan, "Don't get me started. I was miserable the entire time, not to mention the horrible hangover I was nursing Saturday morning. I couldn't even drink Finn's miraculous hangover tonic, which I usually depend on. So anyway how was your week? Miserable I expect, without me around."

"You're right. I was so lost without you; I nursed my troubled spirit with a bottle of tequila and in a drunken stupor picked up a gigolo named Will. And well I fell madly in love with Will, and by golly Logan I think he's the one for me," Rory flippantly replied.

"Umm…" But before Logan could continue, he was cut off.

"So actually I'd like to thank you. Because without your absence, I would have never picked up Will! You'll be best man at the wedding of course… well technically maid of honor since you'll be with me."

"Someone has hit you with the sarcasm stick while I was gone." Logan cut her off before she could continue on with her psychotic rant.

"The sarcasm stick?" Rory incredulous replied.

"Yup. The sarcasm stick."

"And, pray tell, what in the name of God is the sarcasm stick?"

"It's like a spirit stick, but it's laced with satirical wit-- and with more glitter of course."

"Are you okay? Like mentally okay? Because at this moment in time you sound like Don Quixote who's claiming that the windmills are giants."

"Your sarcasm is wounding me, Ace."

"No, really though, Logan, did you live through a traumatic event while in South Dakota? Did cows chase you? Did hillbillies try to kill you while playing the creepy banjo song?"

As Rory started singing the banjo song from the movie Deliverance, Logan decided that now would be a perfect time to interrupt her, "Or maybe you're using sarcasm as a defense mechanism."

"Are you trying to psychoanalysis me, Freud?"

"Hey! In my defense, I'm not addicted to cocaine and I didn't come up with the theory of penis envy or the Oedipus complex."

"Okay, I'm bringing an end to this conversation before it takes a turn for the dirty."

"Come on Ace, you know you adore discussing Freud's theories on psychosexuality."

"Oh yeah! It's on the top of my "Things I Love to Discuss List" along with Chinese water torture and the symptoms of the Bubonic plague."

She could hear Logan laugh over the phone as she started to twirl a strand of hair absentmindedly. It was now or never. She'd come to realize that he wasn't going to be the one to approach the subject… if he even remembered.

Steeling herself for the upcoming conversation Rory waited until Logan had quieted down, "So… what do I owe this phone call to?

"Well you see Ace, I seem to vaguely remember, between talking about blow jobs and orgasms, that I promised you a dinner."

He remembered! Rory mentally sighed in relief. Be nonchalant, she reminded herself as she replied, "Wow I'm amazed you remembered, with you rivaling Jim Morrison's blood alcohol content."

"There you go again with the sarcasm. I really think you need to go get that checked out. As Carl Jung said, 'Sarcasm is the means by which we hide our hurt feelings from ourselves.'"

"This, coming from the person whose first words were sarcastic? Anyway, why are you quoting Jung, I thought you didn't even agree with Jung's interpretation of psychoanalysis."

"You're right, I disagree with Jungian psychology and I find Carl Jung to be a narrow-minded anti-Semitist. But I had to take Waylon's Analytical Psychology course last semester. Anyway back to the original topic, I was wondering if you were free tonight, because I was thinking, that if you were, we could go get some Chinese food at Shangri-La."

Rory momentarily paused trying to gain a grasp on the situation. Logan was asking her to dinner, which was the proof she needed to confirm that just maybe he liked her and that it hadn't been the alcohol talking…

"Sure, I've been craving Chinese the entire week. I've been so busy that every night I've had to order in pizza or tacos or both and last night all I could think about was a pork egg roll with wanton soup and orange chicken with a side of fried rice," 'Oh great,' Rory thought to herself, she was babbling.

Logan sincerely laughed, "Thanks a lot. Now I'm hungry. So I'll pick you up around seven? Does that sound good to you?"

"Well do you know the Gilmore Golden Rule?"

He gave a tedious sigh, "When a man tells a Gilmore Girl that he will be there at a certain time, the man must not show up until, minimally of course, fifteen minutes after the previously agreed on time. Did I miss anything?"

"Nope, you did perfectly. I'm so proud of you Logan. Do you want a dog treat or something?"

The only reply she got was Logan muttering darkly underneath his breath, "I'm sorry I didn't catch that?" She saccharinely asked.

"Well, what's the 'or something'? I was thinking about a different… kind of reward." Logan's voice had shifted to a husky whisper as he spoke, causing a faint blush to spread on Rory's cheeks.

"Dirty." Rory laughed nervously, "Well that's too bad for you. I don't put out on the first date."

"Too bad, you would have had fun."

"Right. Keep thinking that if it helps you to sleep better at night."

"Well you see it doesn't help me sleep better, because my nights are inundated with dreams of you."

Rory sat there speechless, what exactly were you suppose to say to that? Well if it had been Lorelai she would have kept up the conversation, but personally Rory felt as if she was getting in over her head. Now would be an amazing time to come up with a scintillating comment.

Before she could come up with anything she heard Finn's voice in background, "_So mate, have you called reporter girl yet? You know if you wait to long to go through with it you're going to bottle out_."

Umm… she was most likely not supposed to have heard that.

She heard a frustrated groan and Logan started muttering under his breath about good for nothing Aussies. "I've got to go Ace, but I'll pick you up at seven." And with that he hung up.

Rory blankly looked at the phone pondering the abrupt end. This was getting complicated. She automatically dialed her mother's number and after three rings Lorelai picked up.

"Hello, this is not Ireland's telephone number. So if you're Alec Baldwin, please don't yell at me."

"Well I have good news for you, Mom. I wasn't even born when Alec Baldwin was Billy Aldrich in The Doctors. So there is no possible way that I'm him."

"That's a relief. So what do I owe this phone call to?"

"He remembered!"

"Logan?"

"Yes! I worried all week long for nothing, he remembered, and he asked me to go to dinner with him at Shangri-La."

Lorelai gave a delighted squeal, "I'm so happy for you, hun. Are you nervous?"

"Not really, I'm comfortable around Logan; he has that effect on me. I'm just confused."

"What do you have to be confused about?"

"Well our conversation ended so abruptly, because of something Finn said."

"Finn is the British one, right?"

"No, he's Australian."

"Same thing. They put the queen on their money making them British; if they wanted us to know the difference, they'd be more original."

"Channeling your inner Gregory House?"

"Yup, all I need now is a cane and Vicodin."

"Oh no, please don't become like Dr. Quartermaine."

"What is up with all your references to doctors and soap operas today?"

"Well I spent this entire week studying in front of the TV watching the Soaps channel while eating pizza and tacos. Which reminds me, did you know The O.C. is now being shown quite regularly on the Soaps channel?!" Rory exclaimed indignantly.

"No! I can't believe it. The O.C. was never a soap opera… technically. Its budget was too big to be one."

"And okay I admit it had some very… melodramatic moments but never to the degree of a soap opera."

"I know right! So besides watching The O.C. what soaps have you been watching?"

"Mainly the classics: General Hospital, Days of Our Lives, The Young and the Restless, and Dallas."

"You haven't been watching All My Children?"

"No, it comes on mainly in the mornings when I have class."

"Pity. All My Children has always been my favorite soap. _Anyway_, what did Finn say that you think caused Logan to hang up quickly?" Lorelai's good mood showed in her chirping voice and drawn-out vowels.

"He told Logan to call me soon otherwise Logan would 'bottle out'."

"Bottle out?" Lorelai incredulously asked.

"He's Australian," Rory said by way of an explanation.

"Well, maybe Logan's been thinking about his drunken confession just as much as you; mulling over his next move to no end. Sound familiar?"

"Ha ha ha. That was very subtle Mom."

"Yes well I am the master of subtlety."

"You could give the Marquise de Merteuil a run for her money."

"Oh yay! Could I wear a corset too?"

"Absolutely and you have to have Marie-Antoinette hair." Rory was suddenly caught off guard by the sound of a child crying in the background. "Mom… was that the TV?"

Lorelai paused, "Oh no that was just Martha; I think Davey just stole one of her toys."

"Wait. Are you babysitting Sookie's children?"

"Yup, Sookie's at a convention with Jackson in Concord for the New England Association of Produce Farmers. So I volunteered to take the kids for three days."

"Well have fun; remember to be the cool aunt who spoils them rotten."

Lorelai laughed, "Will do. I'll let them eat tons of candy, watch TV all they want, and not force them to go to bed. I'm going to be the Super Nanny's worst nightmare."

"I can't believe Sookie left her kids to be corrupted by you."

"It was either me or Kirk, and I suppose I was chosen for my beauty," Lorelai was interrupted by a crash, "Um I've got to go. Davey just scared Paul Anka, who ran into the bookshelf… and well I need to call Luke to get him to repair a couple of things."

Rory laughed, "Sounds like you have an exciting three days ahead of you."

"I do. And good luck on the date tonight. I want to hear all about it tomorrow!"

"Oh course! I would never imagine calling anyone before you."

"Better not, otherwise I'd view it as treason."

"Well you have nothing to worry about Mom. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye hun."

"Bye." Rory set aside the phone and went back to reading for her British Female Literature class.

a/n: I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. My beta and me have been both extremely busy. But I did warn everyone that I tend to update sporadically. So this story is officially past the midpoint, which I think was last chapter... I don't really know, but there aren't many chapters remaining. This story was suppose to be a short story, which got me back into writing. Oh and for all you conspiracy theorists the fortune cookie does exist! It's just melodramatic and loves to be fashionable late.


	6. Grace Kelly, Dr Strangelove, and Daria

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, because if I did I would have never had Tristan leave the show, and then Logan would have never come along (that would have been a shame); resulting in this story never being created. Also the stanza at the beginning of the story isn't mine either but belongs to one of my close friends Brian White.

**Chapter 6**

**Grace Kelly, Dr. Strangelove, and Daria**

_It's so dark outside_

_But there's no other place_

_I'd rather be_

_Than here hoping you feel the same way about me_

Rory sat cross-legged on her bed staring blankly at two different dresses that juxtaposed each other. _Which one to choose?_

She'd been sitting in the same spot for twenty minutes contemplating the pros and cons of both dresses. Hell, she'd almost given into the temptation to physically write out a pro/con list. But the mocking voice of her mother had popped up right as she had grabbed a sheet of paper and pen, teasing her about her habit of over-analyzing.

Suddenly, she was thrown out of her thoughts when Paris stormed through her door. "Have you seen my red cocktail dress?" Paris demanded quickly.

Startled, Rory looked up at Paris blinkingly, "Umm, how does it look like?"

"It's a halter dress, fire engine red… or maybe candy apple red? Which red screams 'come and get it!' the most?"

"Harlot red?"

"Is that even a shade of red?" Paris asked dubiously.

"I think my mother has a red lipstick called harlot red… or maybe it was trollop red." Rory paused as she threw a quick glance at the two dresses, "Oh, wait, it was called dirty trollop. But it was a shade of red, like Marilyn Monroe red. So I guess dirty trollop could be a shade of red. And if the red doesn't scream 'come and get it!' the name sure will."

"Well this dress is 'come and get it!' red, with a long slit on the side. Pretty much this dress is just a 'come and get it!' dress. Madeleine and Louise bought it for me as a birthday present senior year, and I never thought I'd wear it. But tonight calls for desperate measures."

Rory vacantly stared at Paris for a moment before remarking, "You talked to Doyle."

"How did you link my 'come and get it!' dress to me talking to Doyle?"

"That question doesn't even merit a response," Rory answered incredulously.

"Fine. Doyle called and said he wanted to take me to Itadakimasu for some yakiniku and sashimi."

"Please tell me you didn't mention your theories on there being a younger woman to him."

"What theories?! Rory, it isn't a theory if it's true."

Rory sighed heavily. "Paris, we both know Doyle better than that."

Choosing to ignore Rory's last comment, Paris quickly asked, "So does that mean you haven't seen my dress?"

"No, but I bet if you go to the corner of Commerce and 6th you'll find a girl wearing your 'come and get it!' red dress."

"Ha ha ha. You know what? I'm going to show you I'm right. After tonight, Doyle will be so immersed in desire for me spurred on by my dress and my feminine wiles that any thoughts of that conniving whore will evaporate like that." Paris snapped her fingers for emphasis.

Rory rolled her eyes, "Please tell me all this will be taking place at Doyle's place, because I really don't want to be around for this."

"Don't worry, Gilmore, we aren't coming back here. I've got the whole thing planned."

"Oh joy." Rory muttered underneath her breath.

Paris rolled her eyes and took a seat on Rory's bed, "So what do you have planned for tonight?"

"I'm going on a date with Logan to Shangri-La."

"Like James Hilton's utopian society in Lost Horizon?"

Rory just gave her a questioning look, "No… as in the new Chinese restaurant in New Haven."

"Hey look at the two of us, both going oriental for dinner. But I have to admit, I've always preferred Japanese food to Chinese food; like nabemono or teriyaki."

Rory scrunched up her nose, "I like a good bowl of ramen, but the Japanese use too much seafood in their cooking for my taste. And I've never been able to stomach sashimi. But I adore mochi."

Paris, realizing she'd spent more time socializing than she'd originally meant to, threw a glance at Rory's alarm clock and quickly jumped off the bed and dashed out of the room.

Rory had just returned her attention to the dresses when she heard Paris yelling in the common room, something about a "harlot-red dress."

Five minutes later, Rory was again interrupted by a harried looking Paris. "Rory, if I don't this god forsaken dress, I'm going to have to resort to wearing what Madeleine and Louise got me for Hanukkah." Paris looked as if she was approaching a mental break down.

"Which dress is that?"

"The one that is reminiscent of Grace Kelly in To Catch a Thief... but sluttier. Remember, it's gold and short."

A horrified look dawned on Rory's face as the memory of the dress resurfaced, "Paris, no! I say this for your benefit, that dress is horribly gaudy. It's like looking at the solar panels on the space station; the reflective glares will burn his eyes out."

"Well, then where's my red dress?!" Paris screeched.

"For the tenth time, I don't know!" Paris furiously turned on her heel and stormed out of Rory's room, slamming the door behind her.

"Gah! I don't have time for this." Rory threw a despondent glare at the two dresses before picking up her cell phone and automatically dialing her mother's number.

Lorelai answered after three rings, "Wow! Two calls in one day; I feel loved. I do hope you are this thoughtful when picking out my nursing home."

"I've already decided to choose where McMurphy ended up, as your nursing home."

"Oh, joy. I hear it's downright cheerful there."

"We can only hope," Rory replied saccharinely, "Have fun with Nurse Ratched. I hear she's real sweet."

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this second phone call?"

"Mint green or plum?"

Lorelai paused, "Um… is this a riddle or a test of the color wheel? Because, honey, I never was really good in art. I remember my art teacher in third grade once looked at one of my paintings and commented that it vaguely resembled a Jackson Pollack painting, but less aesthetic."

"No, Mom. I need your help choosing a dress for my date tonight."

"Oh, is the mint green one you bought with me in New York City?"

"Yeah, it's kind of nymph like and flirty."

"I liked that one. But I don't remember a plum dress."

"Uh… I don't remember where I got it. But you've seen it. I wore it to Grandma's Christmas party last year. Remember? It's plum and has an empire waist with a white ribbon."

"I have absolutely no recollection of that dress… or Grandma's Christmas party. I think that was the night that the bartender became my new best friend; too many eggnogs and martinis. So, that means, wear the mint green dress."

"But you said you adored the plum dress last Christmas, before you took advantage of the open bar."

"Yes, but I can't remember it. Unlike the mint green dress, which I can picture exactly."

"But…"

"No buts." Lorelai cut in before Rory could protest. "Stop freaking out. Wear the mint green dress and have an amazing time. I bet Logan doesn't even care which dress you're wearing. Especially since he's a twenty-two year old guy and would prefer to see you in nothing."

"That's not…"

"Don't argue. You know it's true. Now go. Be young. Party like it's 1999. Oh, and do I need to give you the 'where babies come from' speech?"

"Mom!"

"I take that as a no. Ciao bella." And with that Lorelai hung up.

Rory sat frozen on her bed staring blankly at the phone. Slowly blinking her eyes, she looked up toward the two dresses. "Mint green it is then." And with that she proceeded to get ready for her date.

* * *

At 7:15 both Rory and Paris sat on the couch watching CNN. After thirty minutes of searching frantically for the red dress, Paris had finally found it underneath her bed in the original box Madeleine and Louise had offered it to her in.

"So, what time is Doyle picking you up?" Rory asked.

"7:30. How about you?"

"7:00."

Paris turned towards her, "And you're ready to go by 7:15? Wow, I'm amazed." They were interrupted by a knock on the front door.

"That's most likely Doyle; he's always fifteen minutes early." Paris got up and answered the door. Rory turned back to the television and pretended to be engrossed in the news ticker at the bottom of the screen.

"Hey Rory." Doyle called out from the doorway. Rory turned away from the television and focused her attention on her best friend's boyfriend.

"Hey Doyle, I haven't seen you around lately. Are you okay?"

Doyle shifted uncomfortably and Paris turned to give Rory and meaningful look. Mumbling improbable reasons, Doyle meandered out into the hallway. Paris mouthed "Other woman" to Rory before following him out the door.

Rolling her eyes, Rory returned her attention to the television. Five minutes later a knock interrupted her, just as she had found a Scrubs re-run. Rory turned off the television and got up to answer the door.

Opening the door, Rory was startled by coming face-to-face with a huge bouquet of sunflowers; rather than a smirking Logan leaning nonchalantly against the door frame.

As her shock evaporated a smile bloomed on her face. "Hey, Ace. Do you have a vase for these? I was driving back from the florists when it suddenly hit me that you might not have a vase," Logan asked, almost nervously. "Then I thought about going back to get a vase but I was already running late."

"You remembered!" Rory gleefully squealed, focusing all her attention at the gorgeous bouquet.

Logan gave her a quizzical look, "That you didn't have a vase?" He hesitantly tried to decipher what he'd supposedly remembered.

"No! That, sunflowers are my favorite flowers."

Logan visibly relaxed and started laughing, "Well it's kind of difficult to forget after you went into a twenty-five minute lecture on how roses were so cliché, and how sunflowers were the perfect flowers, because they always made you smile, no matter what."

Realizing that Logan was still in the hallway, Rory ushered him into the common room and took the bouquet from him. "Thank you so much for the flowers, Logan, and you didn't have to worry about a vase. Paris keeps one around because Doyle tends to send her flowers after he's pissed her off, which tends to happen a lot."

"Where is the ever effervescent Paris? I haven't heard one insult yet. Is she feeling okay?" Logan asked teasingly.

Rory threw him a grin, "She's not here. She and Doyle just left a couple of minutes ago."

Logan moved the sit on the coach, "God, they are so awkward together. They're like David Huxley and Susan Vance."

"From Bringing Up Baby?! But David and Susan are so cute together."

"No they aren't. The fact that they got together in the end ruined the movie for me. Hell, in the last scene Cary Grant is cringing as Katherine Hepburn hugs him."

"I think they're sweet together. It's a screwball comedy; it's not supposed to be Doctor Zhivago."

"Oh, come on! Susan makes his life miserable. Not only does she ruin his wedding, she destroys the dinosaur he worked on for four years, and she humiliates him repeatedly."

"You obviously have no sense of humor. You missed the entire point of the movie, which was to make you laugh." Rory teased, "What time is our reservation?"

Logan threw a look at his watch, "Eh, in fifteen minutes; we'll most likely be late."

"They aren't going to be mad?" Rory nervously asked.

"Don't worry about it. They're use to people being fashionably late."

"Naturally, who are we to go against the grain?" Rory laughed as she locked the door behind them.

"Did I tell you, you look beautiful tonight?" Logan casually commented.

"Smooth, Huntzberger, the off-handed compliment. What next? The subtle hand graze at the dinner table?"

Logan chuckled, "I can't get anything past you."

Rory stopped, surprised, when they reached Logan's car, "Where's your Porsche?"

"I gave it a break tonight. Anyway this is a 1965 Ford Mustang, it's my baby."

"Huh," Rory gave him a questioning look, "I thought your Porsche was your baby."

"No you've got it wrong. My Porsche is my girl; my 1965 Ford Mustang and my 1968 Chevrolet Camaro are my babies."

"But I've never seen you without your Porsche. It's like a Twilight Zone moment. Logan Huntzberger without his infamous black Porsche."

"Well I wanted something a little more comfortable for tonight. Don't get me wrong, I love my Porsche and would die for it, but it can get a little cramped."

Rory raised an eyebrow, "I'm not making out with you in the back of your car, whether or not it's a Porsche, a Ford Mustang, or a Maserati."

"Dirty." Logan chuckled, "I didn't even subtlety hint that the reason why I wanted a more comfortable car tonight was for… prurient activities. You are the one who assumed that."

"You said it. So obviously it's an innuendo."

"Are you saying that everything I say has a sexual connotation?"

"No…"

"Your argument is full of rhetoric fallacies."

"Gah! I give up, never mind." Rory narrowed her eyes as Logan gave her a cocky smirk. She could almost envision his ego growing bigger by the minute. Damn him.

* * *

After arriving fashionably late, Logan and Rory were escorted to their table, which was hidden away in a dark table. Rory was impressed by the modernistic Chinese ambiance the restaurant had. Shangri-La was the new restaurant in New Haven, where everybody who was anybody was going to for their tradition gourmet Chinese cuisine. 

After they had placed their order, the two fell into a comfortable conversation, avoiding any uncomfortable pauses. Rory was surprised how easily they were able to transition from a platonic friendship to something more.

Once Logan and Rory had received their entrée, they began asking each other random questions about their favorite things.

"Favorite movie?" Rory asked Logan as she took her first bite from her Kung Pao chicken. Her eyes closed as she relished the spicy dish.

"Tough one. I never specifically had a favorite movie. There's about five that I could call my favorite movie; it depends on the mood I'm in." Logan replied as he took a sip of red wine.

"Alright, tell me those five then, and please don't tell me Terminator is one them."

Logan laughed, "Nah. I was never a huge Arnold Schwarzenegger fan, those muscles kind of terrify me. But let's see: The Godfather, Pulp Fiction, Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid, Dr. Strangelove, and Monty Python and the Holy Grail."

Rory raised an eyebrow, "Dr. Strangelove? Seriously? I would have never guessed."

"Hell yeah, Peter Sellers was fucking amazing and Stanley Kubrick is tied as my favorite director with Quentin Tarantino. Okay how about you?"

Rory answered without hesitation, "Xanadu."

"You're kidding me right?" Logan spluttered, "That is one of the worst films in history."

Laughing Rory nodded, "Yeah, I was joking. But it's such a fun movie to sit there and mock. Anyway you've got to love it because Xanadu has become just as big of a popular gay icon as Judy Garland."

"Xanadu is actually one of Finn's favorite movies because of the disco, the bright sparkly colors, and the rollerblading."

"That, oddly enough, does not surprise me." Rory smiled as she tried her Chow Mein.

Logan shrugged in response to Rory's comment, "Finn's father's tendency to cross-dress publicly when Finn was a little kid scarred his psyche. Ever since then he's been… a little eccentric. Actually, all throughout high school, I was always asked if he was gay. And when I told everyone he wasn't, they wouldn't believe me."

Rory snorted in response, "Psh. If they thought that then they must have never had a real conversation with Finn. His obsession with red-headed girls is a huge tip off that he's straight."

"Exactly, and Finn was just as promiscuous in high school as he is today."

Rory was about to comment when their waitress appeared, smiling. "Are you both finished with your entrées?" Rory and Logan nodded as she picked up their empty dishes. "Did you enjoy your meal?"

Enthusiastically, Rory nodded, "It was absolutely wonderful."

"Would you like to order a dessert?" The waitress asked as she balanced both the empty plates on a tray.

Rory turned toward Logan inquisitively, "You're the one who planned tonight, so it's your call."

"No thank you" Logan answered the waitress's previous question, "I think you'd want to save room for later." Logan directed towards Rory.

"You know my stomach is a bottomless pit; it's deeper than the Mariana Trench"

"Oh, believe me when I say I know first hand how much you can eat."

Rory waited for Logan to expand on what exactly he had planned for after their dinner. After two minutes, she broke the pregnant silence, "Is there any chance you're going to tell me what you have planned next?"

Logan laughed softly, "And miss the opportunity to see you so impatient? Absolutely not. You're so cute when you're restless."

Rory grimaced slightly, "No fair."

Logan broke eye contact with Rory and turned toward the waitress who handed him the bill. After sliding his black card into the bill holder and picking up the two fortune cookies, that the waitress had laid on top of the bill holder, he looked up to see Rory giving him her signature pout.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. I'm not going to fall for your puppy dog eyes and pouting lips. I have more self-control than that."

Rory giggled, "Then why does it sound like you're more trying to convince yourself than me?"

"I'm not going to give in so you can flutter those eyelashes all you want."

Rory hearing the determination in his voice realized that it was most likely a lost cause trying to get information out of him. "Fine be that way."

"Fine then." Logan nonchalantly shrugged.

Glancing down, Logan caught sight of the two forgotten fortune cookies. "Here." He handed Rory one and took the other and pocketed it. "I suggest you save it for later," Seeing her starting to argue he held his hand up and sent her a mischievous smile, "Yes; I realize your stomach is like the Mariana Trench, but just trust me."

Rory gave him a calculating look and silently took the offered fortune cookie and put it into her purse. "At least tell me what your fortune is."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Why do you care?" He teasingly asked her.

Rory rolled her eyes, "We, Gilmore girls, are very curious people. And it's compulsory that anyone with a fortune cookie within a five foot radius of us must tell us their fortune."

Logan studied her as she talked, his eyes lighting up with amusement, "Fine." He took the fortune cookie out of his pocket and with a grin, he opened it. "Expect the unexpected," he read aloud. "Sounds like this would be more fitting for you right now, but we'll see."

Frustrated by Logan's clandestine plans, Rory stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, that was very mature, Ace," Logan teased as he sent her a lopsided grin.

"You are so infuriating. You know I can't handle surprises."

"That's half the fun. Seeing you so anxious."

"Will you give me a hint? A clue?"

"Nope."

"You're sadistic. You're getting pleasure out of this."

Laughing Logan got up from the seat after the waitress returned with his black card.

"I wouldn't go as far as to say that I'm getting pleasure out of watching you so impatient. Amusement yes, I find this high entertaining."

"I'm glad you find entertainment in my misery."

"Psh," Logan held the door of Shangri-La open for Rory as they exited the restaurant, "Your misery? Someone's being melodramatic."

"Do not mock my melancholy."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Come on Daria, if we don't leave soon we're going to be late."

Rory looked excited at Logan's last comment, "So if it's possible for us to be late…"

Logan interrupted her musing with his laughter, "You are one of a kind, Ace."

a/n: Well this chapter was actually suppose to be longer… it was going to have both the 1st and 2nd part of the date. But if I hadn't split it, this chapter, most likely, would have not been completed until September or October. There's only going to be two chapters left in this story after this one. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed Fortune Cookie. Especially those who come back every chapter and leave me a review, you guys are amazing. I'd also like to thank all my shadow readers for taking time out of your schedule to read my crazy story.

So thanks again to:

ace&mac4ever, Curley-Q, Spreeaholic1, Winny Foster, cathyrock, Naberrie Skyler, just hidden, Kate, ggfan01, gilmore-gurl-13, Chelle5, katie, Ninaaa, AlwaysHoldingOn, Dazzled1, LoganLover8128, 'justflyaway, toomanyobsessions, iheartLoVe07, girlygirl1212, Butterfly Dreamer, iyasunflower, joshysgirl, PhantomLover05, gg-ghgrl775, Aliolyoxenfree, AnimalLuv, mercergrl, Imel, Iamlorelei, BrCl Girl, kiss goodnight, alyssa03, shelly112, husker51, Gilmoregirl1539, Ann Y. Mous, Alex223, koalababy, lec, Sami Shine, traptrogue6, noname, kototterkat, tashagilmore, Jules., watermelon baby, rainey, natyroganlover, finnlover.

If I've forgotten anyone who's reviewed in the past please tell me and I'll add you. Also I'm thinking about changing the rating of this story from M to T, but I'm not sure if I will.


	7. Cary Grant, Katherine Hepburn, and Cher

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, because if I did I would have never had Tristan leave the show, and then Logan would have never come along (that would have been a shame); resulting in this story never being created. Also the stanza at the beginning of the story isn't mine either but belongs to one of my close friends Brian White.

**Chapter 7**

**Cary Grant, Katherine Hepburn, and James Stewart**

_Car doors and rolled up windows_

_Our nights were spent inside._

_Does love live between locked lips_

_Or is it really deep inside?_

Rory restlessly fidgeted in her seat, as she stared out the window of Logan's 65' Ford Mustang. She'd been studying the passing landscape, trying to figure out where they were going.

At least Logan hadn't blindfolded her, unlike during the Life and Death Brigade event last year. Rory mentally chuckled; she wouldn't put it past him.

A comfortable silence had descended upon Logan and Rory after they'd left Shangri-La. Both were deep within their own thoughts.

Rory had noticed that as they drove further the lights outside were slowly disappearing. She was contemplating the subtle change of the scenery when she was thrown out of her musings-- she heard a hip hop song coming from the radio.

Throwing a disgruntled frown in Logan's direction, she shook her head dejectedly, "Ugh. Your music taste is horrible. How you can listen to this?"

Logan gave her a sidelong glance, "I really don't care what music is playing when I'm driving, so I let whoever's in the car with me choose the station."

"Who was the last person to change the radio station? Because whoever it was needs to have a good stern talking-to about what's decent music."

"I think Finn was. It's been awhile since I drove my baby."

"You actually let Finn touch your radio?"

Logan shrugged, "I don't really care, and sometimes Finn can have good taste when it comes to music."

Throwing him a disbelieving look, Rory snorted, "Finn's favorite singer is Cher."

Logan groaned at Cher's name and turned to Rory, "Okay, point taken. I'd forgotten Finn's weakness for _Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves_. Not to mention Cher's music."

She chuckled at his joke, "And don't forget that time he acted out the entire music video for _If I Could Turn Back Time_." Rory sat back in her seat, giving the radio pointed glares at different intervals.

Logan, noticing her death looks she kept shooting at his radio, burst into laughter after a minute or two. "You know, you could always change the radio station if you find it so offensive."

Rory's eyes brightened, "Thank you! I thought you'd never get the hint." She quickly started fiddling with the radio dial, searching for a specific station.

"Aha!" Rory cried out in triumph as the first few cords of Video Killed the Radio Star came over the radio. Turning up the dial, Rory started singing aloud to the words, much to Logan's amusement.

"_I heard you on the wireless back in 52'. Lying awake intent at tuning in on you. If I was young it didn't stop you coming through. Oh-a-oh." _

When Rory sang along with the high pitched oh-a-oh, Logan couldn't help but laugh. Rory threw him a mischievous grin, "Come on Logan; sing along with me. You know you want to."

"Eh… no thanks."

Rory stuck her tongue out at him, "You are no fun."

"I fully intend to follow Nancy Regan's advice on this one." Rory raised her eyebrows at him. "Just say no."

Rory rolled her eyes and continued singing along, "_They took credit for your second symphony. Rewritten, by machine and new technology, and know I understand the problems you can see._

_"Oh-a-oh I met your children Oh-a-oh what did you tell them?" _

* * *

As Logan slowed the car to a halt, Rory curiously looked around her, only to find darkness and trees.

"Logan, please don't tell me we're going camping. You know how I feel about tents, and nature, and campfires. Wait, not campfires, I like a good campfire, as long as it isn't near a tent where I'm going to have to spend the night in." Rory pouted and crossed her arms.

Chuckling, Logan turned off the ignition and opened the door. "Please. And ruin our first date? I'd never take you camping; you'd probably pull a Timothy Treadwell on me or get lost in the woods, never to be found again."

"I'll have you know I was in Brownies for two years, therefore I'd know how to find my way back."

"Really?" Logan gave her a skeptical look.

Rory enthusiastically nodded her head, "Yup, see moss… grows… on trees." She lamely finished.

Logan couldn't help but laugh at her expression, "Really now, I would have never guessed. But please explain to me how moss growing on trees would help you find your way back to camp."

"Um, well you see, moss grows on a certain side of the tree trunk, which indicates what that direction is."

"You don't remember the direction it grows on, do you?" Logan grinned at her sheepish expression.

"I joined Brownies for the cookies. Especially the Caramel deLites"

Laughing, Logan couldn't help but think how cute his Ace was. "For future reference moss grows on the north side. And you'll be relieved to hear that we aren't camping."

"Then what are we doing in this random clearing in the middle of the night? We are surrounded by trees! They're everywhere." She called out behind Logan as he disappeared into the surrounding darkness.

Logan returned carrying a box with a cord trailing behind. He positioned it in-between the window and the door and settled into the driver's seat after shutting the door.

Rory shot a quizzical look at the mysterious box before turning back toward Logan, who was glancing down at his wristwatch.

Before she could say anything, a sudden light erupted through the clearing, illuminating a gigantic blank screen in front of the car. The mystery box, now more visible because of the light, emitted a crackling noise and Rory could tell it was an old speaker box. The crackling abruptly stopped and the sound of a film reel could be heard through the speaker as the numbers 3…2…1… appeared on the screen.

A smile spread across Rory's face, replacing the shock expression at the sudden turn of events. She turned toward Logan and asked excitedly, "Is this a drive-in movie?"

Logan, giving her a conspiratorial grin, nonchalantly replied. "Maybe."

"Oh my god, I can't believe this!" Rory exclaimed as she turned back to see the Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer logo with the trademark lion roaring in black and white on the big screen. The opening credits opened and as the names Cary Grant, Katherine Hepburn, and James Stewart flashed upon the screen, Rory squealed and hugged Logan, before she could think.

"It's The Philadelphia Story! I love this movie!"

Logan grinned, "That's a relief. I went through dozens of movies trying to choose the perfect one."

Rory hugged him again, and turned back to watch as Cary Grant stormed out of his house and Katherine Hepburn broke his golf club over her knee. As she laughed at the scene she'd seen many times over the years, Logan placed his arm around her shoulders and drew her near to him. Smiling softly, Rory shifted into his embrace.

* * *

Curled up within Logan's arms, Rory couldn't hold back a huge smile as the words 'The End' appeared on the drive-thru screen. Snuggling closer to Logan, Rory's hand subconsciously took the hand that he had placed around her shoulder at the beginning of the movie.

Logan glanced down at Rory and his eyes softened as he studied the top of her head, thinking about how amazing she was. Sensing Logan's gaze, Rory looked up, meeting his eyes. She was suddenly struck by how downright handsome Logan was.

His chiseled jaw, sparkling brown eyes, and tousled blond hair… she had to wonder why she'd never noticed how absolutely perfect he looked.

'Woah!' Rory was shocked at that thought. When had she become so sentimental? Never had her thoughts reminded her of a Kathleen E. Woodiwiss novel! Not that she had read _The Flame and the Flower_…

She was torn distracted from her confusing thoughts by Logan asking her if she had enjoyed the movie.

"Oh my god, yes! Thank you so much! But I'm curious to know how you decided on The Philadelphia Story; it's never been known as a classic romance movie."

Logan shrugged nonchalantly, "Well, at first I was going to go with Casablanca, because it's a classic. But then it dawned on me that the ending isn't necessarily the happiest in the world. And I wanted to have a romance movie with a happy movie for our first date."

Laughing Rory nodded, "We can save Casablanca for the second date."

"Exactly! See, there's no problem with watching a movie with a depressing ending after the first date. So then I went on the long journey of finding the perfect movie."

Rory gave him a quizzical look, "How much time did you actually spend on this 'journey'?"

"A man should never reveal his secrets."

"Meaning: longer than I want to admit to." Rory replied cheekily.

Logan rolled his eyes and continued on with his tale, choosing to ignore Rory's comment, "So then I did some research on the most romantic movies, and you know what I realized?"

"What did you realize?"

"I realized none of them have a very happy ending; in Love Story Jenny dies, Gone with the Wind Rhett leaves, and in the epitome of a romantic story Romeo and Juliet both die. So taking this into consideration, I decided to choose a romantic comedy that wasn't too…"

"Pretty Woman?"

"Exactly."

"Well I'm glad you chose The Philadelphia Story, it makes me laugh even after watching it a hundred times."

Silence descended upon them as their eyes meet and held, each searching the other for some sign. Slowly they leaned in closer to each other, being driven by some indescribable force. Seconds felt like minutes, as they both became lost in other's gaze.

Pausing, as their lips were millimeters apart, Logan breathlessly whispered, "I'm glad." to Rory's previous comment. His breath caressed her waiting lips, and then the distance became nonexistent.

Their lips met tentatively at first, gentle and searching. Rory shifted in Logan's embrace, bringing her arms up around his neck, one of her hands brushing through his blond hair.

Seconds became minutes in the mind of both Rory and Logan, and kiss shifted from a sweet caress of lips into something more passionate. Ever since they'd met each other, there'd been a sexual tension, and for the first time in over a year it was coming to the surface, sizzling.

Logan nibbled Rory's lower lip, entreating her to let him explore her more thoroughly. Giving in, Rory felt Logan's tongue against hers as she fell deeper into this haze. He tasted like something distinctively Logan, almost like… apples. Rory let herself get lost within his kiss, everything around them becoming insubstantial.

Rory allowed her hands to move away from his neck, trailing down his nicely tailored shirt, until it reached the waistline of his pants. Her fingers intertwined with the belt loop, subtly pulling him closer into the kiss.

Logan's hands slipped underneath her shirt and began exploring her back, his fingers leaving a hot trail along Rory's skin. Rory gasped into the kiss at the sensation of his hand on her bare skin and shivered as she felt his hand going up, following the line of her spine.

They slowly disentangled themselves from each other as they caught their breath. Rory leaned against Logan, her heartbeat rushing trying to regain enough oxygen to clear her clouded mind. Logan dispelled all thoughts from her mind as he began kissing her upper neck.

Her breath caught in her throat as he started nibbling on her earlobe. As he backed away from her ear Logan blew a little on it, sending an electric shock throughout her body. Slowly Logan started trailing kisses from her ear down her neck. He stopped over pulse point and left a lingering kiss.

Looking up at Rory, Logan took in her tousled appearance, her disheveled hair and swollen lips. He stifled a groan at how gorgeous Rory looked after thoroughly being kissed. "Ace," Logan whispered into her ear, "We've got to stop, otherwise…" his voice trailed off unable to finish the thought.

Rory's eyes caught his, and he melted as he gazed into her stunning blue eyes, glazed over by desire and pupils dilated. I could get used to this, Logan thought to himself.

Rory slowly nodded to Logan's previous statement.

She had to struggle to get a grasp of her thoughts and to string together complete sentences in her mind. Maybe it was a good idea not to attempt to speak just in case she came off as a blundering idiot who was so overcome by lust.

Throwing one last fleeting look at Rory, Logan turned the key into the ignition, and slowly backed up the car.

On the way back to New Haven, a silence blanketed the car. But this silence differed from the silence from the ride up. This one was full of unanswered questions and new hopes.

a/n: Wow… so it's been awhile. I'm sorry for making all of you guys wait. Senior year has been hectic, amazing, but hectic. But in the hiatus that lasted fourteen week I got accepted into college and given the okay to become a foreign exchange student to China next semester for a couple of weeks. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and hopefully the next one won't take so long!

I'd also like to thank my beta! Kyle is amazing and without her this story would make people sad for all the ridiculous grammar mistakes in it, because my grammar is HORRIBLE!


	8. Alice, Dorothy, and the Fortune Cookie

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, because if I did I would have never had Tristan leave the show, and then Logan would have never come along (that would have been a shame); resulting in this story never being created. Also the stanza at the beginning of the story isn't mine either but belongs to one of my close friends Brian White.

**Chapter 8**

**Alice, Dorothy, and the Fortune Cookie**

_A__nd he took her hand__  
__A__nd he took her heart__  
__A__nd she took his lips__  
__T__hey could never fall apart_

Rory set her purse down on the couch and took off her shoes, thinking about what had transpired that evening. Her mind was in a daze. The kiss kept repeating itself in her mind's eye. How wonderful it had been to kiss him. Their lips had fit together perfectly.

As Rory sprawled across the couch and turned on the television, her cell phone started ringing. Glancing down at the caller ID, she was shocked to see Paris's number flash across the screen. Why was she calling at one in the morning?

Tentatively Rory flipped open her phone and greeted Paris.

"Rory! You'll never believe what happened!" Paris was practically screaming into the phone.

Doubtful and caught off-guard Rory asked what exactly happened.

"Doyle isn't sleeping with a younger woman!"

"That's actually not all that unbelievable, Paris. Didn't I try to explain to you this entire time that he wasn't cheating on you?"

"No, that's not the unbelievable part."

"Okay…"

"He proposed!"

Stunned, Rory's eyes widened, "As in marriage?"

"No, as in he wants me to become the next Robin Morgan and burn my bra in response to sexism." Paris deadpanned, "Yes! In marriage! I'm so happy I can't even stay sarcastic for five seconds."

"Wow that is impressive."

"You'll be my maid of honor, right?" Paris asked almost tentatively.

"Oh course, as long as you don't make me wear a fuchsia-colored dress."

Paris laughed and assured her that there would be no fuchsia-colored dresses no matter what circumstance. After the laughter had subsided there was a pause, "And Rory, I wanted you to know you were the first person I called after I said yes."

Rory's heart warmed at Paris' confession. It wasn't often that Paris showed her feelings toward anyone. She replied softly, "Thank you."

"So the wedding isn't going to be until after I graduate from medical school, so we have a few years to plan, but at least it won't be rushed."

"Absolutely."

"Well I've got to go and celebrate with my fiancé, and I plan on spending the entire night celebrating."

"Too much information, Paris. But have fun, and congratulations."

"Thanks Rory. Goodnight." Rory couldn't help but smile at Paris' affectionate tone. Maybe being engaged would soften Paris, keep her from dying from a stress-related stomach ulcer… well, one could always hope.

"Goodnight, Paris." After hearing the telephone click on the other end, Rory dialed her mother's number.

"Hello, you've called Mrs. Merriweather's House of Pies. We have a pie to fit your every mood or occasion: blueberry pies, blackberry pies, apple pies, steak and kidney pies if you're feeling British, or human pies if you're feeling particularly like Sweeney Todd today."

"I'm assuming you went and saw Sweeney Todd today, by your fascination with pies."

"I did indeed, and Helena Bonham-Carter was amazing! As usual, nobody else can pull off insane yet loveable as well as she can. So, darling daughter, what is the news with thee?"

Rory smiled at her mother's insanity, "Paris got engaged."

There was a moment of silence, "Paris Geller?"

"Yes, Mom, the only Paris you know."

"I'm shocked and amazed. I'm Dorothy in Oz; I'm Alice in Wonderland. Wow, how is she handling it?"

"Very well, actually. She's happy, and only made one sarcastic comment in our phone conversation. And there was no sign of hyperventilating. She asked me to be her maid of honor."

"Wow that was quick, usually one doesn't figure out the wedding party until after they begin planning the wedding. By the way when's the wedding going to be? I must mark it on my calendar."

"After graduation from med school, so we have quite a while."

"Eh… that's a little too far in advance for me to mark it on the calendar. Well next time you see her, give her a huge hug from me."

"Will do."

"So fruit of my loins," Lorelai paused as Rory yelled out a semi-disgusted _Mom!_ "You are leaving out something very important."

"Um…" Rory thought for a moment, "I give up. What am I leaving out?"

"Well details about a certain date that a certain daughter went on with a certain Logan Huntzberger. Ringing a bell?"

Rory rolled her eyes, "I'm not _that_ oblivious. You could've stopped with the hints after mentioning the date."

Rory could visualize her mother shrugging her shoulders, "Ehh… well it took you long enough to grasp it, so I decided to reinforce it, just in case."

"Thanks a lot." Rory rolled her eyes.

"No problem. So come on you're avoiding the subject here. Details, I'm in dire need of details. Was it really that bad?"

"What gave you the impression that it was bad?"

"You're avoiding the subject, that's not a positive sign."

"I'm not avoiding it, I'm sorting through it. The mind is a cluttered place, especially mine."

"Well of course. With all those novels that you read, no wonder it's cluttered. I knew your Yale education would lead to Especially Cluttered Mind Syndrome. So it wasn't bad?"

"Quite the opposite, actually." Rory couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

Lorelai laughed at Rory's tone. "You're smiling."

"Guilty."

"Wow, that good. You guys didn't paint ceramic cats did you?"

"No, Mom. Your mind is in the gutter again."

"Haven't you learned that it permanently lives there?"

"Obviously not."

"So tell me about what happened; you're making Mommy impatient."

"Well he took me to Shangri-La and the food was delicious and then we drove out to this drive-in movie theatre and watched The Philadelphia Story."

"Awwe, Cary Grant and Katherine Hepburn: timeless."

"It was really romantic Mom, and…" Rory's voice drifted off as she began remembering the more heated events that had taken place.

"Wait. So you two did paint ceramic cats together. See there's a reason why my mind resides in the gutter."

A blush quickly spread across Rory's cheeks, "No we didn't go that far, but there was a moment where we could have…" Rory had to mentally shake herself at the memories, "It was just a kiss."

"Are we talking about a "Kiss me, Scarlett_",_ kiss from _Gone with the Wind_, or a "Kiss Me as if it Was the Last Time_", _kiss from _Casablanca_, or better yet an "Illicit Beach Kiss_"_, like the one in _From Here to Eternity_?"

"Woah! Nothing that intense! More of a _Rebel Without a Cause_ type kiss."

"At times you disappoint me."

"I don't get it; most mothers would be thrilled that their daughters weren't participating in kisses that have been deemed the most intense kisses in film history."

"I'm special."

"That's one way to put it."

Lorelai scoffed, "Sticks and bones may break my bones but words will never hurt me. So where do you and Logan stand?"

Rory mulled over the question. In fact, she too had been wondering that question since he'd dropped her off at her door. To stall for time, she quipped, "Well we prefer to sit."

Lorelai laughed, "Resulting to puns I see. Now I'm really interested."

"The thing is; I'm not sure. I feel like this is happening so suddenly." She said after a pause.

"How? You've known the boy for over a year now."

"Yes, but we weren't dating for that year. In all reality if you had asked me after I first had met Logan whether or not there was a possibility for us to be more than friends, I would have laughed at you. He's so different than me. He's a Lothario."

"Well they do say opposites attract."

"But I'm so different from the girls he's dated. I'm worried he just sees me as a challenge, and once he succeeds he'll up and leave me. And by that point I would have become too invested in the relationship and…"

"Wow!" Lorelai exclaimed, "Take a breath. You're overanalyzing the situation. Did Logan ever do anything to make you doubt his intentions?"

Rory paused to consider her mother's question, "No… but that's the problem. It's too perfect. Things can't be this simple. That's not how life is."

"Rory…" Lorelai began but was cut off.

"I'm not the kind of girl, who lets her emotions direct her actions. I can't believe I allowed myself to fall so quickly without considering the consequences. Last time I allowed myself to go with my whim I ended up sleeping with Dean while he was married. Oh no, what if this is just like another Dean situation."

"Rory, calm down. This isn't another Dean situation. For one, Logan isn't married or your ex-boyfriend. He's also, from what I hear from you, completely available and won't be using you to escape the reality of his failing marriage."

Rory sighed as she considered her mother's words, "What should I do?"

"Well, didn't you get a fortune cookie at Shangri-La?"

Momentarily shocked by the question Rory asked confusedly, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Lorelai's voice took on a sagacious tone, "Fortune cookies are omnipotent. Once I was debating whether or not I should ask out Phillip Yates in the 9th grade, and I went to a Chinese restaurant and afterwards I read my fortune and it said, 'Beware of those who look too perfect.' And it was right! I ended up not asking him out but Georgiana Crombie did and he ended up cheating on her with Penelope Holt."

"So you are telling me to put all my faith into a random fortune?"

"Yes. It's the best thing you could do."

Rory rolled her eyes at her mother. "What if the fortune is wrong and I make a big mistake?"

"Carpe diem! If you're never willing to take risks you'll get nowhere."

Rory sighed deeply as a feeling spread inside of her. Her mother was right, she needed to step out of her box and put all her faith into a single scrap of paper made in China… Oh dear God this is going to end up in disaster, she thought to herself.

"Fine, but if this goes horribly wrong, like Vietnam War-wrong, I'm placing full blame on you."

"You're exaggerating. I'll bet you my Hello Kitty shirt that you've been trying to steal from me for five months that everything will go smashing and that you've been worrying over absolutely nothing."

"Smashing?"

"I'd like a steak and kidney pie with a spot of tea and a plate of scones."

Rory shook her head, "You're hopeless. I'm going to go now and leave you to discuss how Gordon Brown is doing while playing cricket in jolly ole' London."

"God save the Queen!" The phone clicked on the other end, and Rory was left alone in the silence of her dorm room. Eyeing her purse, where she'd placed the fortune cookie, Rory reconsidered her decision.

What was it going to hurt? Just taking a small peak at what the fortune said. It wasn't as if she was obligated to follow what it said anyway…

She got up and walked over to couch and picked up her purse. Taking out the fortune cookie she glared at it for a few seconds. "It's all on you now," she grumbled at it.

Rory slowly began to unwrap the clear plastic, and she broke the cookie into half. She ate a tiny piece which had broken off, and took out the isolated piece of white paper. Opening it up Rory took a quick glance at the fortune.

**He who refuses to embrace a unique opportunity loses the prize as surely as if he had failed.**

Rory stared blankly at the tiny scrap of paper. As she kept rereading it her heartbeat began to accelerate and she _knew_ which path she'd have to take. No, she didn't have to take it, but she wanted to take it. She'd wanted this all along, but had been too afraid to let herself hope.

Rory quickly picked up her purse as she rushed out of the dorm. She rapidly locked the door behind her and continued rushing across campus, with only one thing on her mind. She had to find Logan.

Finally arriving in front of Logan's building, she hurried up the stairs and the sound of her footsteps echoed in the abandoned hallway. It had to be past one o'clock and most of the Yale students were either asleep or still partying.

Coming up to Logan's door, she started knocking quickly, hoping that Logan's roommate wouldn't open the door. She'd lose her momentum if it wasn't Logan, she'd have to draw her focus away from her goal.

She stood outside the door knocking for over five minutes. Her patience and her nerve were starting to ebb when suddenly Rory was caught unaware as the door slowly opened. She'd been about to knock for what felt like the millionth time but her hand stilled in midair.

Logan stood in the doorway perplexed at having been so suddenly woken up in the middle of the night by incessant knocking. He was only dressed in a pair of red plaid boxers, his hair was tousled and his eyes were slightly unfocused by the sudden wave of light that was streaming in from the outside hallway.

For a second after seeing Logan standing in the doorway, Rory stopped breathing; and she couldn't help but stare at sculpted torso. Focus! She screamed at herself, she couldn't get distracted by how gorgeous he was.

"Rory?" Logan asked, confused. "What are you doing here at," he glanced down at his watch, "1:45 in the morning? Is anything wrong?" A flash of worry crossed his face.

Rory, overtaken by the look of soft concern in Logan's eyes, crossed the threshold and boldly kissed Logan.

Logan's eyes widened. He sure as hell hadn't been expecting Rory Gilmore to frantically show up at his door in the early morning and kiss him without saying a word. But he had to admit, he wasn't unsatisfied at this turn of events. As the kiss slowly deepened, Logan allowed his eyes to close and to let himself fall away into the feelings that were growing inside of him.

They slowly broke apart, and stared at each other. A pregnant silence consumed them.

"Um-" Logan began, but he was quickly interrupted by Rory handing him a small scrap of white paper.

"Here." By this time Rory had turned so red, that she could feel the heat radiating off her skin. Having not planned beyond the kiss, she fidgeted nervously as Logan silently read the fortune.

Logan finished and looked up, meeting her gaze. He still had a look of immense confusion, not quite sure what is was suppose to be pertaining too.

Rory didn't take this as a good sign, "Look, here's the issue, I'm running fully on emotions and adrenaline right now and I hadn't planned anything besides the kiss and now I'm just rambling with no point. Damn it!"

This didn't help relieve Logan's confusion but only increased it.

Rory stomped her foot impatiently, "Ugh! Fine! You know what I'll say it! I like you. I really do. And I've been trying to convince myself that I'm just making a mistake and that we're not meant to be together. That we're just too different. But I can't get you out of my head! Everything you do just draws me in deeper. You're my flame and I feel like I'm the ridiculous moth that's circling around you and I'm going to get too close and then I'll become engulfed with flames and I'll die."

Logan opened his mouth to respond but Rory again quickly cut him off, "Yes I realize how absurd and melodramatic that sounded. I'm not like this. I'm pragmatic! But the thing is, lately, every time I come up with a reason to put on my con list, it either falls flat or sounds ridiculous. And that," she dramatically waved at the white slip of paper in Logan's hand, "That's right. If I followed all my doubts and let them consume me, then I'd be denying myself and it'd have been like I failed. At what? Who knows? I don't know, but I do know that I'd have regretted letting you go. Because you make me happy, and we fit."

Rory stopped, and just stood there staring at her feet. She felt slightly embarrassed having told Logan so much, but at the same time a small part of her felt overjoyed and empowered. She'd overcome her fear. Already this was a step forward for her. Even if Logan rejected her, at this point Rory felt like she'd learned something important. She felt like she'd won.

Everything had come together for Logan: the fortune, the kiss, Rory's long speech. He now understood. Silently he closed the space between them and placed his arms around her and drew her into a hug. Rory, almost unconsciously, responded by raising her arms and hugging back. Logan was whispering in her ear, promising that he felt the same way and that she had nothing to worry about, he'd make sure of that.

Slowly he pulled away slightly so that he could stare into her eyes. When Rory looked into Logan's chocolate eyes she knew. She knew that'd she'd done the right thing, and that'd she'd never regret this moment.

A silly musing randomly passed through her mind at that moment. Funny, the fortune cookie had been right. Her mother's ego was going to swell.

Rory leaned forward and softly kissed Logan, smiling. There was no other place in the world she'd rather be right now, than here in Logan Huntzberger's arms… especially since he was only wearing a pair of red plaid boxers.

_The End._

a/n: And with that Fortune Cookie draws to an end. Thank god! This is actually the first multi-chaptered story that I've finished. I'm amazed and proud! First I'd like to thank my beta (and amazing friend) Kyle. I realize I've thanked her about a million times, but seriously I wouldn't have finished without her. And I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed! Your reviews meant the world to me. I'd also like to tell all you guys that I'm not through! I have a ton of new story ideas that I'm going to pursue so don't forget me. I'll be back.

Thank you again to all who reviewed:

ace&mac4ever, Curley-Q, Spreeaholic1, Winny Foster, cathyrock, Naberrie Skyler, just hidden, Kate, ggfan01, gilmore-gurl-13, Chelle5, katie, Ninaaa, AlwaysHoldingOn, Dazzled1, LoganLover8128, 'justflyaway, toomanyobsessions, iheartLoVe07, girlygirl1212, Butterfly Dreamer, iyasunflower, joshysgirl, PhantomLover05, gg-ghgrl775, Aliolyoxenfree, AnimalLuv, mercergrl, Imel, Iamlorelei, BrCl Girl, kiss goodnight, alyssa03, shelly112, husker51, Gilmoregirl1539, Ann Y. Mous, Alex223, koalababy, lec, Sami Shine, traptrogue6, noname, kototterkat, tashagilmore, Jules., watermelon baby, rainey, natyroganlover, finnlover, soccergal, freelancer starbuck, lexhuntzberger, MegaMe15, huntz0rory, crackedmind, ellie gilmore, xcapitalbarbie90, CorkyGilmore, Lexie, ggfan, EastofEden, moniqueblack20

I especially loved/am thankful to those who reviewed throughout the story.


End file.
